The Life As A Spartan
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: General Joseph Fifer is now a Spartan. but since he is he will have to go on dangerious missions that not even ODST's would go on. he is also taking some of his friends on those missions. will he succeed into keeping them all alive. or will they all die.
1. Chapter 1

"come on Marine's, we need to see if he is still alive. May god bless us if we find him." I heard someone say. As I slowly opened my eyes I was trying to remember what had happened when I did. The ship had fucking exploded. How the fuck did I survive that. I tried to move but I could feel my body pinned down. When I looked only my right arm was free. I then saw a bright light appear above me. The light was so strong that I started to lose consciousness. "I FOUND HIM!" I heard someone yell before I blacked out.

**(some time later)**

"he is now stabilized and he should be waking up soon."

"good. I will let ruby know so then she is here when he wakes up. So he had 3 AI's huh?"

"yes. I must say that with all 3 of them they actually saved his life because of all of them. A AI when put into Spartan they start a regeneration process when their host gets very injured. But with the 3 of them the regeneration process was increased. If he didn't have the 3 of them he would of died. I just cant believe it took us almost a month to take off his suit."

"yeah. I actually saw the armor. He had so many upgrades on it. And the eggheads had started to question the AI's a week ago. And now they know what they are going to do with 2 of them."

"whats going to happen to them?"

"2 of them are going to be deleted. One of them has faulty programming and the other has only false data. That reminds me to tell you. The eggheads don't want you to tell him about what they are doing so he dosent go all apeshit."

"I already know." I said as I immediately sat up and I grabbed both of the doctors. As they struggled in my grasp I wouldn't let go. "where are they?!" I yelled.

"room… C15." As I threw them down I got up and started to walk towards the door when I noticed my armor in the room. As I walked over to it I put it on and then I started running through the halls. As I was running I realized that I already was on C level all I had to do was look for the room. When I found the room I could hear a lot of movement inside. I then knocked on the door. "let me in." I said.

"who is it first of all?" I heard a voice say behind the door.

"General Joseph Fifer."

"shit. Barricade the door." That was when I kicked the door open breaking the door off its hinges and then I walked in to find 3 lasers on the girls I then ran over and I tore the lasers off as I crouched down next to them. "you girls okay?" I asked.

"me and maria are okay. But Sam… I don't know. She isn't responding." Sapphire said. As I looked at sams little blue sphere I could see it flickering a little. Then I heard someone walk up behind me. "I have to ask you to leave general before I am forced to arrest you." I heard them say. As I slowly stood up and turned around I saw that it must have been the lead scientist.

"why should i?" I asked.

"so then we can finish deleting 2 of the AI's. now get. Out. Of. Here." That was when I couldn't take it anymore as I grabbed his shirt and I lifted him 3 feet off the ground as I got angry. "if you ever try to hurt my girls again. you will no longer have a body to even support your own neck. Now. fix. Sam." I said as I dropped him.

"its to late for her. She was the first AI we started deleting. Shes gone." He said smiling in the process. as I pulled out the girls and I put them into my helmet I could see that sams bar was down halfway. Shit. I then crouched next to the scientist that was smiling and then he slowly started to get a look of fear on his face as I again picked him up into the air. "where is the maintenance room?" I asked with a little bit of anger in my voice.

"fuck… you." He said. That was when I again had enough. As I threw him through the door I started to run down the hallways. I swear I also ran past conner and the others and I could hear them give chase. When I looked back at sams bar it went down like another half. She only had a fourth of a bar left. As I found the room I burst through the door surprising all the scientist in there as I ran over and sat down at a desk. I then pulled out the girls and I put them into the console. "Sapphire maria. I need your help with Sam." As I pulled up multiple screens I could hear some scientist gather around me to see what I was doing when some of them saw Sam, Sapphire, and maria. The first screen I pulled up was sams diagnostics. They were all still going down. "Sapphire. I need you to find a way to prolong sams lifespan." As I watched the screen the bars started to go down much slower.

"Sapphire can you try to restore sams data that was lost?"

"maria. I need that data." As I watched a small flash I saw data start to transfer over to Sapphire. As soon as it stopped after a couple seconds I saw sams bars start to go up slowly but I could tell that they were all going up so that was good.

"maria all that's left to do is increase her output. Can you do that?" immediately after I said that sams bars started to go up very fast until they were full. Then after a couple seconds she appeared lying on the ground. "Sam…" I said quietly. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked to see it was a scientist. "shes going to be alright son. You did everything that even we could of done for her." She said as I pulled them out and as I put them into my helmet I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was no longer in the maintenance room instead I was back in the room I first woke up in. "girls!" I said as I sat up surprising the people around me. "easy there general. They are in good hands with one of your friends." A doctor said.

"that dosent sound to ashering." I said.

"then maybe this will." I heard someone say. As I looked at the door standing there was conner. As I looked at him he threw me something and I caught it. When I looked at it it was the girls. As I put them into my helmet they all popped up and I was glad that they were all still here. "the lead scientist was always bitching about protocol and he even threatened to tell command." Conner said as he walked over. "you gave us all quite a scare. But ruby took it the worst." Conner said with a sorry tone.

"what happened?" I asked.

"ever since we brought her back onto the frigate she has locked herself into the room that was given to her. She barly comes out even to eat."

"where is she?"

**(few minutes later)**

"this is her room." Conner said as we arrived at the door. As he knocked on the door I swear I could some sniffling. "ruby? Its conner. Let me in."

"NO!" I heard her yell.

"ruby. Its joey." I said. Immediately the door opened and I was tackled to the ground by a crying little sister. "please don't leave again." she kept on saying between sobs.

"its okay. Its okay. Im here now." I kept on saying as she slowly started to calm down. As soon as she stopped crying when I shook her she had fallen asleep and I just smiled as I carried her into her room and I covered her up in her bed. As I slowly closed the door I had grabbed a extra key to her room in case this ever happened again. as the door shut conner was still here. "also needed to let you that the admiral of the frigate needs to talk to you." As he started to lead me through the hallways we finally reached the command the Marine's stationed at the door saluted as we entered the bridge. We walked a couple feet before we stopped in front of the admiral. "nice to finally meet you Spartan." She said shaking my hand as I shook hers.

"likewise admiral." I said.

"I heard about all of your little adventures. I must say. I am impressed."

"thank you sir."

"cut it with the sir crap. I am still not used to it. Just call me Samantha."

"I have someone you might want to meet then. Does this ship have a AI?" I asked.

"no it dosent." As I pulled out the girls and I put them into the console they all appeared and the admiral gasped.

"this is Sapphire, maria, and Sam." I said.

"well… I must say that it is nice to meet all of you." She said.

"likewise." They all said.

"may I ask why you have 3 AI's?" she asked.

"I saved them all. Sapphire was given to me but I saved maria from the frigate that I blew up. Sam is a harder story."

"well we don't really need to know about them. But I have a special task for you." She said turning back to look at me. "I am going to give you any task force that you want to do missions. You can actually choose 2." She said.

"I want conners team and the Marine's I had trained with a energy sword." I said.

"well good choice. Your first mission is in this data pad. I must also say that since you seem to have upgraded your own suit I would like to also have a competition today. Any team can go up against you and if they win. You do one thing they want." She said.

"im good with that. When is it going to happen?" I asked.

"in about a couple hours. I would suggest doing some suit maintenance for it. I will let the crew know." As I left the bridge I walked to the room that conner said was assigned to me for when I woke up. As I entered the room I saw that it was quite a lot bigger then rubys. I will have to ask command if I could let ruby sleep with me because of how big it is. As I closed the door I found a console in the room and I pulled the girls out and I put them in. as looked around I found a armor maintenance room. "girls can you materialize in here?" I asked. As they popped up I walked over to the armor stand and I got out of it. As soon as it closed up I looked around and I found multiple things that I could use to upgrade the suit with.

"lets get started upgrading."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING MAJOR SCENE ALERT**

As soon as I finished upgrading the armor and as I out it back on I pulled back out the girls I started to run towards the arena that we were going to be in. as I entered the arena I walked into the weapon room. As the caches opened I first of all grabbed my energy swords and I put them into both of the back small weapon compartments. And then I grabbed 2 magnums and put them into the front small compartments. I then grabbed a DMR and put it into the back left compartment. Then I grabbed a battle rifle and put it in the back right compartment. As soon as they closed I put a sniper on the back right, rocket launcher on the back left. And a grenade launcher in the middle. I then picked up an assault rifle and kept it out as the door opened and the challenge began.

As I ran out into the giant room I immediately came under fire. As I entered a building in the fake environment I surveyed the people facing me. I spotted 5 of them against one of me. As I looked at their profiles on my new tactical pad I saw that they were actually new recruits. So I think I might as well give them a challenge as I popped out of my cover and eliminated them all with short burst from my assault rifle. **ROUND ONE OVER. SCORE IS NOW GENERAL 1, ENEMY 0. STARTING NEW ROUND IN 3… 2… 1… BEGIN. **As I looked at my tactical pad again this time I was against some veteran Marine's. At least 10 by the look of it. So I put down my assault rifle and I pulled out the sniper rifle and I took aim. There were all moving towards me in groups of at least 3. I took aim at the first group that I could see was closest and I fired 3 quick shots hitting them all in the head and then I took aim and all the others and I took them out as well. **ROUND 2 OVER. SCORE IS NOW GENERAL 2, ENEMY 0. STARTING NEW ROUND IN 3… 2… 1… BEGIN. **As I took cover again throwing away the sniper rifle since I was out I looked back at the tactical pad. Shit on me. I was against Conner's team and the Marine's I trained with an energy sword. As I looked out of my cover I saw that I didn't come under fire as I saw that they all had out energy swords. "Open up energy sword compartment." As they opened I pulled them out.

"Joseph. 3 of them are trying to flank us." Sapphire said.

"Sam activate active camouflage." As it turned on the Marine's charged into the room with their swords out. "Sam prepare hologram on my mark." I whispered as I slowly started to walk behind them. As soon I was behind them at the door I stopped right outside to the right of it. "Do it now Sam." As I watched my hologram start running I heard one of them yell. "Reactivate camouflage." As I turned invisible again I saw them run out of the door. As the last one started running out I tackled him to the floor inside the room and I quietly ended him metaphorically. As I got back up I saw that my camouflage was still on as I ran out of the room and I ran through the fake woods towards the big group of Marine's. As I hid behind a tree I watched them all talking. "Sam. Can I turn on the jetpack while in active camouflage?" I whispered.

"You could but I will have to divert a lot of power from the shields to help keep the camouflage active." She answered.

"Then let's do it." As I started running Sam turned on the jetpack and I slowly started going into the air. As soon as I was over them I pulled out the energy swords disengaging my active camouflage in the process. "Turn off jet pack in 3…2…1… now." As I fell into the middle of them I yelled and as they all looked up I slammed into the middle of them causing them to all go flying. As they all got up I ran straight at Marine's first. They were all slow to react but as I tripped the first one and then sliced the next only the last one was able to swing at least one and he almost got me but after I got him I picked him up and threw him at Conner. As Conner dodged him I charged him and I knocked his sword to the side as I dodged Sally's slash at me as she took out Conner and then I took her out and disarmed Jenkins. "submit." I said as he just smiled. I was wondering why he was smiling when I jumped and I jumped onto ruby's red energy sword as I jumped over her and I blocked another one of her slashes in the air and then I landed. As ruby helped up Jenkins they both got smiles on their faces as they both charged me at once. As I blocked Jenkins first slash ruby had jumped me from behind but I dodged out of her way as she took out Jenkins. Then she picked up his sword and she charged me with them both in her hands. As she charged me she jumped me and then we exchanged several clashes while she was in the air and when she landed she jumped to the left as I tried to slash her and she rolled over my back and then landed to my right as we again did several clashes before she jumped over me again but this time I grabbed her left arm and then I got her with my other sword. As she got back up she was smiling along with everybody else. **WINNER IS GENERAL WITH 3 POINTS, PREPARE FOR ONSLAUGHT. **"What onslaught?" I asked.

"We are about to be fighting every Marine on the frigate all at once. And you are the one who needs to tell us what to do." Conner said.

"Keep your swords out and always keep hidden. Sam engages active camouflage." As I turned invisible everybody ran to their own spots. As 5 doors opened I swear we must have had an entire army of Marine's on this ship because it would of even given the master chief a hard time. As they all started to run around searching for us I heard a cannon. "A Marine was just taken out Joseph." Sapphire said.

"By who?" I asked as I started to follow a group of ten Marine's away from the pack.

"Looks like by Sally." She answered as they got out of sight by the others. Then I heard what sounded like a laser followed by 2 others. "What was that?" I asked as I got ready to strike.

"We just lost 3 allies. All of them Marine's."

"Remind me to train them all better later." I said as I charged into the ten Marine's. as I jumped into the middle of them and I slashed a Marine into 2 others and before they knew I was here I took out the other 2 Marine's on the ground and then they opened fired. Since they didn't know where I was they just fired randomly and then I heard a lot more laser sounds. "We are the only ones left Joseph." Sapphire said. As I took out the last of the group of Marine's I charged the middle with active camouflage still on. "Come on out general. We already took out your buddies so you are the only one left." I heard a Marine yell. As I charged into the group of Marine's I may have made the dumbest move ever. But as I deactivated the active camouflage the Marine's started to try and shoot me. As I took down Marine after Marine they tried to shoot me but they shoot their fellow Marine's in the process. When I swear I took down at least 10 of them myself as the Marine's took down at least 20 Marine's on accident. Then I heard an energy sword ignite and as I turned around one of the Marine's had grabbed 2 energy swords and as we started clashing the Marines were now actually timing their shots. About of every ten times they shot they only hit me once and by the time they hit me again my shields had already recharged. Every time I dodged the Marine's slash I rolled over his back throwing off his slashes but he was still able to deflect my own slashes.

As we continued trading slashes I was able to trick him into taking out the last of the Marine's leaving me and him. I must say that he acted like an elite that only had its honor left. He was moving like all the other elites I fought but with more precise movements. But then he made a fault of using his anger to make is attacks more precise. So when I deflected another one of his attacks I took the opening and I took him out with an attack to the stomach. As the onslaught ended all the Marine's got back up. Conner ran over to me with a smile on his face. "Man am I glad I was taken out looking over here." He smiled as I took off my helmet.

"But you being taken out means I will have to train you even harder." I said.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." He said as we all started to walk towards the exit. As we met up with the others I gave ruby a high five and then we all started to go towards the mess hall when I was stopped by the admiral. "You did good kid. I believe you are probably the most youngest Spartan that could take on all those Marine's without being taken out." She said.

"Thank you."

"But you got another match in a few minutes against some people that the Infinity sent over." She said.

"But what about the other?" I asked.

"They will be able to watch. But they do know about you. They want to see how you do without any weapons or suit modifications." She said.

"How many of them?" I asked her.

"5. But you will only have to defeat 4 of them since their last person they say is an idiot." She says.

"Okay. How many rounds?" I asked.

"3."

"Also I have a question. What is my Spartan number?" I asked. I actually always wondered what it was since I was made a Spartan.

"Your Spartan number is 12." I then smiled because that was also my lucky number.

"Same arena?" I asked.

"Yep. But different setting. This setting is going to be in a warehouse." She said as I started to walk back towards the arena. As I walked into the starting room I put up all my weapons and waited for the door to open. I was thinking about my strategy. But as soon as the door opened the people that I was facing were other Spartans but different colors.

**(Turn on) Red vs. Blue S8 Tex fights Reds and Blues in awesome action sequence (until 6:53) (since I am not a good describer agent Texas is Joseph.)**

As they started to run with the red Spartan shooting his shotgun at me I jumped after them. As they started to run I went around to flank them. As I heard them on the other side of a wall I punched through it and I grabbed the darker red Spartan and I pulled him into the wall and then I kicked the wall into him or her and then I attacked the Spartan with the shotgun as I pushed his shotgun out of the way and I punched him in the gut and then I pushed him into the orange ones dick and then I charged them through 2 walls and as I stopped they went flying into a giant pyramid of barrels. I then started to walk towards them as I picked up the orange one and threw him at the red one and then I knocked both of their heads together. Then I jumped back and I picked up a barrel and threw it at them but the orange one ducked as it hit the red one. Then I lept over the barrel and the orange one shot his battle rifle at me a couple times but then I grabbed them both and knocked their heads together once again. I then punched the red one in the gut and then punched the orange one in the gut as well. I then kicked the reds head causing him to spin around in a circle and fall to the ground. I then engaged the orange in close combat as he fired again but I then punched his battle rifle out of his hand and then I punched him in the gut then several times in the head and then I did a upper punch then a downward punch then I kneed him into the air pushed him to the ground. And then when his back hit the ground I lifted his leg. "wait wait wait!" he said as I power punched him in the dick and then kicked him away from me into a crate causing something to fall over and as the red got up I downward punched his head into the ground as the orange one came through what appeared to be a teleporter. "hey Spartan.' I heard someone yell as I ducked and then a plasma grenade went sailing over my head.

"Step away from the idiots. The aqua one said as I looked at it and then we started spinning with his energy sword out. Then a giant crate fell in between us and I jumped back as it hit the ground. "You idiot. I was supposed to distract him for John. **(Authors note: I will not use names from Red VS Blue because I do not have copyright for those.) **As I turned around the dark red Spartan was loading a rocket launcher. "You ratted me out you son of a bitch." As he fired I dodged it and then I threw a teleporter at him and he shot a rocket at it and it went through it and came out another hitting the crate he was on sending him flying as he went through the flying teleporter and as he came flipping out the one on the ground I caught him and I flipped him over me as I kicked him before he could touch the ground into the aqua one sending them both onto the ground. As I started to walk over to them they all got up. As they all brought out their weapons the orange one picked up a cone and then I charged them. I grabbed the reds shotgun and then elbowed the aqua in the gut as he tried to slash me but then I upper cut him which sent him flying as the red let go of his shotgun sending him flying as I dodged the darker red Spartans rocket and then I kicked him through a teleporter and as I aimed the shotgun at the orange one I could hear him screaming and he went flying through the air into another teleporter into the orange one who was still holding a cone and was pushed forward into me and then I kicked him into the air and then brought him down with my foot and used one arm to point the shotgun at him. "Oh no Jeremy." The darker one said.

"yip." He said as I pulled the trigger and all I got was a click as there was no ammo in it. "Private Jeremy. You should be ashamed of yourself. We ran out of ammo again. That's your responsibility." The red one said.

"Guess this is the first time my laziness has ever-" he didn't finish his sentence as I put my foot onto his chest and then I brought up the shotgun to swing. "Protect me cone." He said as I swung the shotgun sending him flying into the darker red Spartan.

"You idiots. Let me show you how it's done." the red one said but as he turned around I super punched him in the face sending him flipping sideways through the air and landing in the middle of the other 2. I then started to walk slowly towards them. Then I heard a crate drop above me and as the aqua one rolled out of the way I caught it. And then I threw it at the Spartans and the aqua one slashed the crate in half and the 2 parts hit the orange, red, and darker red Spartans. As I walked over I kicked the aqua one he just spun around as he charged me again and I dodged his first couple slashes. "swish." He said as I punched him. "swoosh." He said as I kneed him in the gut making him spin around. "stab." He said as I grabbed his arm and then I twisted his arm around and I kicked him in the knee and then kicked him in the head sending him sliding. As his head hit a teleporter he flipped into it and as he came out one near me I grabbed his throat and raised the energy sword. But then it flickered out. Now that is stupid. "What's up Spartan? Having trouble keeping it up. Don't worry it happens to everybody. Well not me." He said as I punched him in the gut and then threw him into the teleporter. When he came out he was all black and then the orange one and darker red one started to punch him because I think they thought he was me. Oh yeah may have forgotten to say but I had Sapphire change my colors to black. As I watched them beat him up. When the darker red one let go of him he started to stumble back until the orange one was keeping him up out of the teleporter but he was also over it as well. As I put my head through the teleporter near me I popped up in between them. As I looked at them both I super punched the orange one right in the balls. Causing him to let go of the aqua one and then I pulled my head out and then they both fell into the teleporter. As the aqua one came tumbling out I grabbed him and I flipped him onto his head as I landed onto my back and then I got on top of him and I started to try to punch him in the head. After multiple hits to the head I noticed that the darker red one was pointing the rocket launcher at me so I kicked him into the orange one and then I did a major super downward punch on the aqua one which made him lose all the black over him. As the darker red one fired at me I ran to a teleporter and then I swung like a monkey into it and as I landed on my feet the rocket came out of the teleporter and it turned around and I jumped over the teleporter on the ground and I started to run at the Spartans. As I ran at them 3 of them all started to run into each other. So I slowed down just a bit as I tapped my right fist I punched them all with just one punch and then I slid through the orange ones legs. As I jumped into a teleporter I came out the one farther away. As I watched them all fall out of the sky I moved a stone barricade over to a spot and falling out of the was the orange one as he landed on the stone barricade braking it with his dick and then I started walking away. "Why won't you just kill me?" He said as he fell over. **ROUND OVER. WINNER IS GENERAL.** The system said as I started walking off. As I reentered the starting room I found a note saying that I was now allowed to use weapons. "You really fucked them up didn't you?" Sapphire said.

"Hey. I need to do my best." I said as I started to put all my weapons into their compartments. "Also. The admiral has a date for the mission for you already after you are done with all of this." Maria said.

"Well I will find out more about it from the data pad." I said as the door reopened I walked out and I saw that the Spartans are now in their normal colors like me. So I decided just to attack them with my energy swords. As Sam activated my active camo I started to try to sneak up behind them.

Let's just say that all I did was sneak up on them all and killed them cause that is actually what I did. For the third round I just sniped them all in the head with a magnum. As I exited the arena I could hear them all yelling at each other for stupidity. As soon as I left the arena I was greeted by Conner and the others. "When you swung the shotgun into that guys privates was so awesome." Jenkins said.

"Well thank you but for now we got to get ready for our mission." I said as I held up the data pad.


	3. Chapter 3

Right now me, Conner, Sally, Jenkins, and the Marines were on our way to our mission. Our mission was to search a recently spotted Frigate that was missing for over 3 months. Our mission was to search for the crew and to collect the flight recorder from the ship along with the ships AI. We were right now on another frigate inbound towards the frigate. "Alright men and women. We have reached the frigate. Strap in and prepare for launch." I said. As we all got strapped in the pelican we were in started taking off towards the frigate.

"Spartan. We are going to be dropping you off in Hanger 3. Call us back when you have completed your mission." I heard the pilot say. As I felt the pelican land the back door opened and the Marine's ran out first to clear the perimeter. "clear." One of them said. As the rest of us got out of the pelican it took off heading back to the frigate to await our call. "Okay. Keep your weapons up at all times. We don't know if we either have friendlies or hostiles on this ship. Let's move out to the bridge. Sapphire. Way point please." As a dot appeared onto my visor we all started to run towards it. We rounded corner after corner and then we finally reached the bridge. "Jenkins. Turn on the power." I said. As the Marine's covered the entrance to the bridge Jenkins walked over and turned on the power. Instantly the lights turned on and power was restored back to the bridge. "Conner. Look for the AI. Sally. Look for the flight recorder." As they went to do that I walked over and sat down at a console and I brought up the camera recordings. At first it went off good until brutes and elites stormed the bridge and they slaughtered everyone. As I continued to watch I saw the brutes then turn on the elites and the elites started to fight back but the elites in the bridge were overcome quickly. As I turned it off Conner walked over. "The Ai won't talk or anything. I think that your girls need to have a talk with her." He said. For shit real? Another girl AI. Guessing that I will take her with me as well. As I walked over to the console I put them in as I turned to look at Conner. "The Marine's on this ship were all killed by brutes and elites. Then the brutes started to murder the elites. And I want to know why." I said as Sally ran over.

"The flight recorder is not here. Someone or something took it." She said. As I silently cursed an AI popped up. "hello." She said. As I looked at her she looked like she was made to resemble an 8 year old. She wore jeans and a red shirt. Her face looked a lot like ruby's except her eyes were green and they both had the same brown hair. "Nice to meet you. I am Joseph." I said as I walked over.

"Names Carly. Are you here to get rid of those mean aliens?" she asked.

"Yes we are. We are also here to get you out of here." I said.

"yay." She said in a very cute voice I then turned back around and looked at Sally.

"We are moving out. Do you think you can take Carly?" I asked.

"Sure. I will take good care of her." She said as she walked over and pulled her out. I then pulled out the girls and we started our way to find the recorder. "Sapphire is there a way we can track the recorder?" I asked.

"Yes. I am already searching the ship for it. I will let you know when I find it." She said as we kept on running. After running for a few minutes we finally reached the hanger we were dropped off in. "found it. And it is inside the pelican over there." She said marking it. As we started to walk over to it with our weapons raised we surrounded the back of the pelican. As I made a motion for Jenkins to open the pelican he walked towards it and he pushed a button on the back and it slowly started to open. As it opened I had my mouth open on what was inside. Inside was 3 Marine's pointing assault rifles at us. Along with 5 elites.

1 of them was an ultra, another one was spec ops, one was a major, one was a ranger, and the last one was a normal minor. "Stand down." I said keeping my weapons up. As they slowly started to lower their weapons we did as well. "May I ask why there are elites in there with you?" I asked.

"Well when they first attack the ship they found us in our barracks. We thought they were going to kill us but then they said that since we didn't have weapons. They kept on talking about honor and all that shit." A woman said as the Marine's started walking out. "When the brutes started to kill the elites we helped defend the elites since they didn't kill us. We have been in there for about a couple hours before you guys showed up." She finished saying.

"Well are they on our side now?" I asked.

"Yes they are." A man said. As the elites walked out I could see that the Marines were all starting to get sketchy about them. Just then a too familiar screech rang out. "Sapphire. Scan the flight recorder." I said. As she scanned it, all the Marine's and the elites had their weapons raised. "Joseph! Prepare to meet some familiar hostiles." Sapphire said.

"Swords out." As I pulled out my swords everybody else did so as well. "FLOOD!" a Marine yelled as they started to pore into the room. As me and the others charged the them the elites started to open fire on them with either plasma rifles, carbines, or needle rifles. As we hacked and slashed them, they started to get smarter as well. Now instead of them always dying now they were dodging most of my slashes. Just then a tank knocked away my swords and it sent me flying into the pelican next to the elites. As I got up I saw that the Marines were now all the way pushed back to surrounding the pelican. When I was all the way up I saw my swords. On the other side of the hanger. "I think now would be a good time to test some equipment." I said smiling.

"What do you want to use?" she asked popping up onto my visor.

"How about close range gauntlets." I said as I started to walk away from the Marine's and as the flood parted and then started to surround me. "They are now activated." As my gauntlets turned on the pumps released themselves. As I quickly threw my arms back to load them I got into a fighting stance. As the first flood charged he I threw my right fist and it made contact in the tentacles also causing a shotgun blast to rang out. As I smiled under my helmet that the gauntlets worked I knew I was going to have fun. As I quickly pulled back my right arm and reloaded the gauntlet they all started to converge on me. "Sam medium range please." I said as I jumped about 10 feet into the air as they all converged onto where I just was. As I heard gears click into place I started to throw my fist towards were I was above sending multiple projectiles down and created a bunch of dead bodies and as I landed I was like on a mini mountain of them all. "Close range." As soon as I heard the gears click into place I charged them.

Every time I threw a fist I killed like 2 of them. I really do mean it to. Every time my gauntlets let out a shot some of the projectile hit another flood killing it. And I was killing them left and right. Then as a tank charged me and I saw that it was the one that had knocked my swords away because of the scorch marks of its left arm. As I ran at it, it spewed out some infection forms and as I stepped on them they exploded also killing their other little buddies. As I lept over the tanks left arm swinging at me I jumped onto its head. "Sam, long range please. I want to try something." As I jumped high into the air I swear my feet touched the ceiling about 30 meters in the air I jumped off the ceiling with my right arm pulled back and when I was a couple feet from the tanks head I threw my fist and a bullet came flying out and as it connected with the tanks head my fist super punched it through it and it fell onto the ground." Retract gauntlets and open magnum compartments." As the gauntlets retracted I was knocked into the air by a juggernaut and while I was in the air I grabbed the magnums and started to spin around really fast shooting my magnums at the same time. As I noticed that the Marine's and elites had taken cover in the pelican and were holding the line in there the magnum bullets pierced every single flood killing it. And as I landed back on top of the juggernaut I pulled out a grenade and I thrust it into its head and as I pulled my arm out of its head I lept off and as I landed the grenade went off sending the juggernaut into a bunch of little pieces. "Sapphire. How much ammo was left in the gauntlets?" I asked as I walked over to the pelican.

"You only had 10 medium, 3 close, but still had 19 long." She said.

"Got to make a upgrade for storage then." I said.

"That was awesome." Conner said and then an elite walked up.

"You use swords in combat like my brothers and sister?" it said. Oh and just so you know it was the ultra that walked up.

"Yes we do." I said as I ran over and grabbed the energy swords and put them into their compartments and then ran back over. "Since the brutes have tried to kill us me and my brothers ask if we may come with you." It said.

"I would be honored if you do. I also have an elite as a friend. His name is Opha'." I said.

"I have heard stories about him from our brothers and sisters. We heard that he became a zealot when he saved a zealot from being executed by a brute chieftain." It said. Just then a pelican came flying in and as it landed our pilot came running out with a magnum. "Hands in the air!" she yelled.

"Wow there. They helped us and they are under my safety if you think you are going to shoot them." I said as I walked and stopped in front of the pilot.

"My mistake. The admiral was wondering what took so long so we need to get out of here." She said as we all went into the pelican. When I saw that there were no more seats and that one of us would have to stand I gave my seat to the minor who smiled and thanked me. As we took off I walked into the cockpit. "Admiral this is Spartan 12. I need you to open fire on the frigate over." I said into a radio.

"_Come again Spartan did you say open fire?"_

"Yes I did. The ship is infested with flood. Also tell your personnel when we land in the hanger to not shoot at the elites we have onboard. They are now friendlies."

"_Roger that Spartan. It's good to hear from you again. Open fire on that frigate in 30 minutes." _I heard the admiral say before the comms shut off. As we landed back onto the frigate we got out and I could see a lot of Marine's had their mouths open at the elites. As Conner and the others went to go get something to eat I took the elites with me to the admiral. As we entered the bridge the Marine's in their raised their weapons at them as I raised my magnums at them. "Stand down Marine's. If the Spartan trust them then so do I." the admiral said walking up. As we put our weapons down the admiral came over and looked at the elites before putting out her hand to shake. The ultra looked spectacle at first but then he took her hand and shook it. "Never been friends with an elite before." She said as they stopped shaking hands.

"Never been friends with a human before." He said.

"Well then it's a first for us both. Joseph can you show these elites to their quarters. I would prefer it if they were near your room. Or since your room is so big and has an absurd amount of rooms in it they could be in your room." She said.

"That would be a good idea." I said. As we left the bridge I showed them into my room and I could tell they had their mouths open in awe. "Okay I only have a couple rules. First of all I don't like fighting in here. Also I have a little sister on board and if I hear one insult about her I will kill whoever said it. Got it." I said in a serious tone. As they nodded they all walked off to look at the rooms I gave them and I walked into the armor maintenance room. As I got out of my armor I pulled the girls and I put them into the console so they wouldn't be bored. Just then the door opened and standing there was the ultra. "It's hard to believe you are a demon for how kind you are." He said walking in and sitting down.

"Well I am not like other Spartans. I never had to go through the training so I wouldn't be stone cold." I said smiling a little.

"But still. I am also intrigued about your use of an energy sword. They seem familiar. May I see them?" he asked. As I handed them to him I opened a compartment and I started to clean the hilts of all the other swords and I could tell the elite had its mouth open in awe. As the elite looked at the sword he pushed a button and an image popped up. The image was of the general that I had killed at the airport. As the image went away he looked at me. "I must thank you for what you did. The owner of these swords was one who did not believe in honor and always killed any unarmed human he could get." He said handing me the swords.

"Thank you for that. May I ask how you know English?"

"We learnt it from an artifact of the ancients called forerunners."

"Forerunners? Maria didn't you talk about them one time?" I asked as she popped up.

"Yes I did. They created a bunch of machines and one of the most destructive is the rings." She said.

"So your AI knows about the ancients?" the elite said.

"Yes. I saved her from a frigate that we were supposed to get information from. It was on the floods little world." I said.

"No matter." He said.

"Well want to help me make some upgrades?" I asked.

"What are upgrades?" he asked. Should of known he would say that.

"Modifications to the suit. I will need help to do them." I said.

"I will try to do my best."

"Then let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

When me and the elite finished upgrading my armor for now we got a lot of stuff done. We fixed the ammo problem for my gauntlets and we added a bunch of other stuff to it. Note to self. Test new upgrades in arena. As we left the room I found ruby talking to the elites. "So what's the name of your world?" ruby asked an elite.

"Sanghelios." The minor said.

"Nice to see that you are all becoming friends. When did you even get here ruby?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Just a few minutes ago. They are all nice." She said as she ran over and hugged me.

"Well they better of been." I said. As I stood up I noticed that the ranger was off in a corner of the room looking out into space. "What's up with that elite?" I asked.

"The ranger never talks and always follows orders. We don't know why he never talks." The ultra said.

"Well it doesn't matter. But I have a question for you all. Would you like to join my team on missions?" Asked.

"We would be honored. But may I have the honor of training all of your comrades in the way of the sword?" the spec ops said.

"Sure you can. But may I ask your names?"

"My name is Ramo' Ingoremee." The spec ops said.

"My name is Uovn' Lokkatmee." The ultra said.

"Name is Quen' Weeonmee." The minor said.

"Name is Damk' Fojdcee." The major said.

"I will figure out the rangers name later. For now I will take you to meet your new team." I said. As the elites started to follow me I found that they were all still in the mess hall. When I walked up to them they all smiled. "Marine's I want you to meet your new teammates." I said.

"Really now. Well nice to have you on our team." Jenkins said.

"The pleasure is ours." Ramo said.

"But there is a catch. Ramo, the spec ops, wants to train us all with the sword." I said.

"I'm okay with that. But will you also still be training us as well?" a women asked.

"I will only do small things cause I actually want to learn under him to." I said as we all sat down. Just then I heard some whispering behind me. "Isn't that the Spartan that went crazy and took his AI's back?" I heard a Marine say.

"Yes it is. I heard that he saved his sister from a covenant carrier."

"Well I don't think that it was worth it. I hate my sister and I would of left her for dead."

"Yeah. Maybe we can trick him into not saving his sister if you know what I mean." I heard a Marine say. And he crossed the line. As I slowly got up and turned around the Marine's didn't notice but then I pushed their heads into their plates of food and then I sat back down with the Marine's mouths open in surprise. Then the Marine's that I had pushed into their food stood up. "You just attacked a superior officer Spartan. So that means we can challenge you to a fight and we get to make the rules. Arena in 15 minutes. Only we get weapons. Either you accept or we get to do what we want to your sister. But we will still get to anyway when we win." The Marine said with a smirk on their face.

"What's makes you think you're a superior officer. I'm a general." I said.

"And we are the first officers of the ship. As we said. 15 minutes." As they walked away I got so mad.

"Rip them a new one Joseph." Jenkins said smiling.

"Oh I plan to."

As I walked into the arena I saw that they had 3 weapons each but will they be surprised about what I have in store for them. **BEGIN ROUND ONE OF ONE. **As they charged me with assault rifles I started to run around the round arena and then I jumped behind cover. "Activate nonlethal blades." As 2 single plasma blades came out, one from each gauntlet, I jumped out of cover and I started to sprint at the officers. When they saw me charging the one on the left started to shoot at me with his minigun. But all they did was go through me and then I disappeared. As they wondered where I was I jumped them from behind. I had used a hologram to distract them and I was controlling it thanks to Sam to make it seem that it was me. As I sliced the minigun in half as the officer put it up to deflect a strike from me I kicked the officer backwards into his buddy. But as they got up they started to smile. I wonder what they were planning. As they started to shoot at me with assault rifles I jumped up. "Deactivate blades and turn on jackal shields." As the blades retracted, 2 circular shields popped out from my wrists and as I landed I charged the officers with my shields in front of me and they deflected the bullets. As soon as I reached the officers they both jumped away from each other and as I stopped in-between them they opened fire again and I covered my sides with the shields. The fire they were putting on me made me feel like they were using live ammo but they couldn't be because only stun weapons were allowed in the arena. As they started to reload I charged the officer on the left and he started to frantically load his assault rifle but then I my shield went down suddenly and when I turned around the other officer and used a overcharged shot from a plasma pistol. As I turned back around the officer opened fire again and it hit me in the arm causing me to go into pain that didn't feel like stun rounds. As I ran away with my left arm in major pain I jumped behind cover and they kept me in cover with all of their shooting. As I touched my left arm and I pulled it up I saw that I didn't have fake blood on me. It was real blood. They were using real fucking ammo. As their firing stopped my shields started to recharge but then they went down again and when I looked to the left standing there was the officer with the plasma pistol and then the other officer ran up next to him and opened fire. As I started to run again I was again hit in my left arm causing me to once again go into major pain. Why wasn't the admiral stopping this? She must of thought that they were using stun rounds that looked like I was actually shot. As I dove once again behind cover I realized that the girls weren't talking. When I touched the back of my helmet I saw that their chip wasn't there. Crap. I left them back in my room. Well shit on me and call me the god of shit.

As once again my shields started to charge they went down again and I started to run again before I came under fire once again. But this time I was hit in my right leg behind the front knee and as I was sent tumbling onto the ground a few feet away as I slowly got up in pain I saw that one of the officers had a fucking rocket launcher. "We win bitch." The officer said before he fired the rocket at me and all I could do was stay there cause I could not move. As I shielded my face with my right arm suddenly the rocket exploded early and when I looked even the officers were in wonder at what just happened. As they fired again the rocket exploded in the same spot. I was wondering what had happened when an elite suddenly materialized right where the rocket had exploded with an energy sword out. And it was holding an energy sword. "Hey what's the deal alien? You can't interfere with a duel." A officer said as they reloaded and fired both rockets as the ranger just stood there the rockets went straight at it but then it moved quickly to the side and then it grabbed the first rocket and then threw it back at the second causing them to explode in-between the elite and the officers. And then. The elite charged.

As the officers tried to scramble away the elite tackled them to the ground and held them there as I saw the admiral and the other elites run in. just then the ranger made a hand movement and the ultra ran over and helped me up but my right leg was still in so much pain so I fell back down. Then I felt another Spike of pain in my left arm as another elite had ran over to help me up and then the admiral ran over to see what was wrong. When she touched were I was shot I yelled in pain surprising her and when she pulled her arm away her arms started to get wide because on her fingers was my blood. I saw her mouth move and then the elites started to run with me but I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I felt that me right leg and left arm were still in pain just not as much as before. As I sat up I was pushed back down. When I looked to see by what it was by the elite ranger. As the ranger took its hands off of me I didn't try to get back up as the door opened and the admiral walked in and got a little smile on her face as she walked over. "Good to see that you are awake." The admiral said.

"Me to. Did they really use live ammunition?" I asked.

"Yes they did. They were discharged from their positions and were replaced by people more worthy of the positions. I am just surprised that the elite knew what they were doing." The admiral said. As I looked at the ranger the ranger looked at me and then looked away.

"Well I don't really care about how it found out. I'm just glad that it helped me." I said.

"Well the elite has been here by your side for 2 days." She said.

"2 days!" I said amazed.

"Yep 2 days. Also I have another mission for you for when you are ready to do it." She said.

"We can do it when I can get out of here." I said.

"Well the doctors had actually already cleared you to leave when you woke up." The admiral said.

"Well then hand me the data pad as soon as I get out of this god forsaken bed." As I got out of the bed I saw that I was still in my Spartan under suit which was good. As the admiral handed me the data pad I left the medical wing with the ranger following me. When I entered my little mansion, I'm just going to call it that because of all the rooms it has, I found my armor and I put it on. As the ranger watched me put it on I could tell it was looked at how much it was upgraded. As soon as my armor was on I pulled the girls and I put them into my head. As I followed the ranger we entered the arena and I found the Ramo training the Marine's with a sword. When they saw me they all ran over. "Nice to see you finally up and walking." Sally said smiling.

"I am glad for that too. How has Ramo been doing training you?" I asked.

"They have been doing well except for the human called Jenkins. He uses anger through his swings." Ramo said walking up.

"Really Jenkins?" I said looking at him.

"Hey. You try training with your little sister always surprise attacking us." he said causing us all to laugh.

"Your sister is really good with the sword. She always swings with good emotions." Ramo said.

"Well that is good. We have a mission as well but I will tell you about it later. For now let's continue training." I said. As we all got into spots I took my spot next to ruby and Ramo started to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

We are right now flying towards an excavation site. We are guarding a team of researchers because the last few teams had died and the last team was protected by a lot of Marine's but when command came here it was like they were never here. We were taking 5 pelicans to get there. Inside 2 of them were the supplies needed and inside one of them was the research crew and in the last 2 was me and my team. "We are almost to the excavation site. ETA is 2 minutes." Our pilot said.

"Okay team this is the plan. I want half of the Marine's to help unload the supplies. The other half will set up a perimeter. The elites will come with me to scout out the terrain and to try to look for any signs of the last few teams that were sent here." I said. As I felt the pelican suddenly stop and then land we all got out. As me and my team stepped out of our pelicans we first searched the area and then we ran over and let the research team know that it was safe. As they walked out they walked over to the pelicans with the supplies and Conner and half the Marine's walked over and helped them take the stuff out. As Sally, Jenkins, and the other Marine's started to set up a perimeter, me and the elites started to head off into the dense jungle. While we were walking the ranger had found some drag marks leading farther into the jungle. _"Joseph the perimeter is secure and all the supplies have been unpacked. What do you want us to do?" _I heard Jenkins say over the radio,

"Set up a camp and keep an eye on the researchers. We will be back soon. One of the elites found a clue about what might have happened to the other teams. Keep on your toes. Joseph out." As we started to follow the drag marks we walked deeper into the forest keeping our weapons raised. While we were following the drag marks they suddenly ended. We looked around for them but we couldn't find any more drag marks. "Okay spread out and search the area. There has to be another clue here somewhere." As we all started to spread out we all kept in sight of each other. When we found nothing we met up in the middle of the clearing. "Anybody find anything?" I asked. As they all shook their heads no I noticed the ranger looking up. When I looked up I saw what it was looking at. It was looking at human size cocoons and they were all on a giant web. "Shit on me. We need to climb up there and get them down. Any ideas?" I asked. Then the ranger lifted its carbine and started shooting. Every shot went through a string and then soon the cocoons started to fall and we caught them. As the ultra caught the last cocoon and put it in line with the others I took out my knife and approached the first one. As I slowly put my knife threw the cocoon I started to slide it down the middle of it. As soon as I was done I put my knife down and opened it. Inside was a skeleton. "Shit!" I said. As I quickly did the same to the others I got the same thing. All skeletons. Just then my radio started going crazy. "Joseph… over run… please send help… giant creatures…" just then it cut off and as I put my knife away we all started to run towards the encampment.

While running all I heard was gunfire and a bunch of screeches. As soon as we could see the encampment we could see the creature. It resembles a spider but about the size on 2 humans if they stand on one's shoulder. Its eyes were green and its mouth was dripping with a green liquid. It was very scaly as well. Its skin must have been very tough because the bullets that were hitting it were just bouncing off. As we ran to join the fight the researchers were taking cover in a pelican that was far away from the battle and then I saw that it was the last pelican here. As we started to shoot at the creature it looked at us and screeched. As I ran into cover that was already being used by 2 Marine's I took out the shotgun and I started to blind fire at it hoping to find a kink in its armor but with no luck at all. As I took cover again I put away the shotgun and I pulled out the assault rifle. Just then I saw an elite go flying through the air and as it went through one of the tents I saw that it was the ranger. As I turned around the creature spat some of the green liquid at us and as we ducked it hit the tree behind us. As I looked at the tree I saw that the green liquid was melting the wood of the tree. It was spitting fucking acid. As the tree started to fall towards us I pushed the Marine's out of the way and I caught the tree. As I struggled under its weight I turned around and I threw it at the creature. As the creature looked at what was flying right at it, it screeched and as the tree landed on it I could tell it died because it basically almost exploded. I was happy about what we did when I remembered the ranger. As I ran over to the tent it went through and I ran behind it I found the ranger in a crash marks and it was laying against the tree. As I ran over to the ranger I could see that some of the acid got gotten onto the helmet and now there was a hole the size of my fist on the left side of it. As the elites ran over I struggled to take off the helmet and when I couldn't get it off. When I couldn't get it off the ultra walked over and pulled it off with ease and then I thought I heard the elites gasp. "It's a female." I heard the ultra say. A female? And they gasped at that? While the elites picked her up they carried her into a tent and laid her down onto one of the beds. As I followed them out of the tent I saw the ultra trying to repair her helmet and I walked over. "Females in the covenant are treated like grunts. No wonder this female eats alone and never talks. She wants no one to find out what she is." The ultra said lifting up the fixed helmet.

"Well women in the human army are all treated equals." I said.

"Still. A female in the ranks distracts the males in the army. Which is why they are treated so poorly." He said.

"Okay now it's time I give you a lesson. If everybody aren't treated like equals then at some point the underdogs are going to rise up." I said.

"Fine. I will heed your advice. Put this helmet in her quarters please." He said handing me the helmet. As I took it I started to walk towards the tent and when I entered it I saw that the elite was standing and was looking around for something. "Looking for this." I said as I tossed it to her. As she caught it she saw who I was and quickly put it on and ran out of the tent. "No wait!" I said as I ran after her. While running I made it look like that she had lost me. I also then realized that it had turned nighttime. As I followed her she stopped and sat down on a ridge taking off her helmet and looked at one of the planets 3 moons. "I'm sorry mother, father, it seems that I have failed my quest to bring honor back to our name. If only I wasn't so foolish to join the army I wouldn't of brought more shame upon it." She was saying as I slowly walked up behind her. "I only wish that Opha' is having more luck in bringing honor to our name." she said.

"So you also know Opha'?" I said surprising her. As she stood up she brought out her energy sword.

"How do you know Opha'?" she snarled.

"Easy there. He's a friend of mine. In fact when I last saw him he had become a zealot." I said.

"A zealot! He must be bringing honor to our name. As I am brining shame to it." She said putting away her sword and sitting back down to look at the moons.

"I don't think so. I respect you for what you did for me and all the other Marine's. You helped me when I was about to be killed and you just helped make sure that we lost no Marine's life. I think you had earned a lot of honor." I said sitting down next to her.

"Still I feel like I have also disgraced my family's name. Mother wanted me to be like all the other females in our family history and have strong kids. Me. I disgraced my family name when I joined my brothers in war." She said.

"No you didn't. You did what you think you had to do to help your family. Look at me. I'm only 17 and I joined when I was 16 after I joined it was no more then I think 2 weeks when I met your brother. And I met him when I saved my sister." I said causing her to look at me.

"Really now. Well then what should I do?" she asked me. Another thing I should of expected but didn't.

"Just be yourself. If they give you a hard time just ignore it. But if they do something that almost makes you want to kill them come to me and we can spar." I said. I could tell she was thinking it over when she looked at me. "Alright fine." She said. As I smiled I put back on my helmet and she did as well and we started to head back towards the encampment. When we got there a Marine ran over to us. "Sir we have been looking for you. The scientist found some things that you might want to see." He said as he ran off. As we looked at each other we started to run after the Marine and we found the researchers looking at a wall. A wall made of what looked like metal. As we walked over to them a scientist ran over to us. "We found what appears to be a forerunner artifact but we can't seem to find the entrance." She said.

"Sapphire scan it please." I said.

"Scanning… this can be right… it says that there is no way into it." She said. As I walked up to the wall I put my hand on it and what seemed like a pulse rang out EMPing all of the equipment. As we looked at the wall it started to dissolve as all of it went into another piece and etc. as soon as it was done inside was a long dark hallway. As I looked at the ranger, note to self ask for name later, she pulled out her sword and she walked in first as I walked in after her. "Stay out here until we find it clear." I told the woman. As she nodded we continued into the structure. As I pulled out the shotgun I kept it raised as we continued down the hallway. While walking we found a room with stuff in it. As we walked in the lights came on and what was inside made it look like an armory. "What the fuck is all this?" I muttered as I walked over to what looked like a weapon. As I picked it up it seemed to respond to my touch as it then compacted into what definitely looked like a weapon. "Scanning… what you are holding is a weapon made by forerunners to help combat the flood. It had unlimited ammo but those were very rare in the war." Maria said.

"What is it called?" I asked.

"This is called a lightrifle. A rare find indeed." Maria said. As I turned the lightrifle left and right I must say that it looked kind a cool. As I looked back at the ranger she was looking at a hologram projected symbol. As I pulled the girls out I put them into a pedestal I think. As they were fooling around I looked at the elite. "May I ask your name?" I said.

"It is Wighen." She said. I must say that it almost made me chuckle until I realized she was serious. As I turned back to the pedestal Sapphire had popped up. "Maria is going to be here awhile. I suggest that you look around." Sapphire said before disappearing. As I followed Wighen through the hallways we stumbled upon another room. When we went into it the lights came on and inside looked like armor enhancements. As we looked around the room there was a lot of them. As we exited the room I thought that we should head back to the girls when we got back they were all talking and when they saw us they turned to look at us. "So much information its glorious." Maria said smiling.

"Well that's good. But I need to pull you girls out so we can head back out." As I pulled them out we started to head back out when a screech rang out from inside the structure. "What the hell was that?" I said.

"Something you do not want to meet RUN." Maria said. As we started to run I could hear whatever made the screech running at us. When I took a quick glance back it looked a tiny bit like a dog except it's made of metal and its orange. As we exited the structure I opened fire with my shotgun causing the lead one to tumble and the rest to follow suit. As the Marine's ran over and started to open fire down the hallway causing them to all die. As soon as we were clear that they were all dead I started to lead the research crew with the Marine's and elites into the structure. We first visited the weapon room. As soon as we entered the lights came on. As the research crew started to look at the weapons I pulled out the lightrifle and then it was taken from me by a man. "Give it." I said.

"This is a part of our research. And whatever is found here belongs to us for research." He said grinning. As I pulled the lightrifle out of his hands he was flabbergasted that I would do it. As the researcher walked away I put the lightrifle onto my back. "Maria. What were those things that attacked us?"

"Those were called crawlers. A forerunner AI in that body and was first engaged by the UNSC Infinity when they first found requiem. But they were first encountered by the master chief."

"How has he been doing anyway?" I asked.

"Well he has now been decommissioned due to the reason that he is the last surviving Spartan from Doctor Halsey's experiments." Maria said.

"Well I hope he is okay." I said as we started walking to the next room that we found.


	6. Chapter 6

As we entered the last room with the armor enhancements and I told one of the Marine's to gather them all but leave some for the scientist. As he ran out and then came back with a pack he started to load them into the backpack. I could tell that the scientist from before was about to talk until I looked at him and he immediately shut his mouth. "That's what I thought." I muttered as the Marine finished loading the enhancements. As I grabbed the bag from him I left the Marine's that were brought with us and I told my team to head outside. As soon as everybody was outside I pulled out my sword and they did the same. "Ramo. If you would please." I said. As he walked over to where I was we looked at each other and then raised our swords and started to circle each other.

**(Turn on ****We are – Halo ****if you don't mind)**

As we continued to circle each other we watched each other the entire time. As we charged each other and we first clashed. As I jumped back after we first clashed and then I evaded left and then left again because he is so fast he almost got me on my first evasion. As I got back onto my feet I noticed that the other elites had joined him. Shit on me and call me the god of shit. But screw it I thought as I charged them. As Ramo encountered my first strike, Uovn tried to slash me but I quickly rolled backwards out of the way and as I stopped rolling I put my sword up to block Quen's and Damk's sword. As I pushed them back I rolled again but this time I was intercepted by Wighen and we were now in a one on one. As we circled each other with our energy swords raised the others just watched in amazement of how I was doing against the 5 of them. As we stopped circling we both charged each other at once and we collided in the middle. As I was deflecting Wighen's energy sword strikes I didn't notice Uovn approaching me from behind. When I heard the energy sword swing I knew that I was going to be taken out when I heard a sword clash with his. As I pushed back Wighen I looked behind me and I found Sally. Then Conner and Jenkins ran over as well and I could tell by the smiles on their faces they weren't going to let me have all the fun as they each ran at the other elites leaving me with Wighen. She was skilled with a sword, but so was I.

As we charged each other once again I rolled to the left of her as she slashed where she thought I was going to be. But as I tried to slash her she deflected it with her sword. As she pushed me back I tumbled until I landed back onto my feet and as I looked up she almost got me but I had to quickly put up my left arm to block a swing causing my arm to go limp from it being stunned. As I looked at my arm quickly I rolled out of the way as she did a downward swing. As I stopped rolling I quickly got up and charged her with my right arm raised. As she backed up like she didn't expect me to do it as I stabbed her in the gut and she fell over stunned. As I looked over at the others I saw that only Conner was left standing and he was facing Ramo and Uovn. As I ran over I tackled Uovn to the ground but I was actually aiming for Ramo but he dodged out of the way as I whizzed past him and I stabbed Uovn in the gut stunning him. As I got back up I took off my helmet much at the girls complaints and I smiled at Conner and I got next to him. As the other Marine's that were on my team surrounded Ramo I thought I saw him smile as we all charged him except for me and Conner. As he started to spin like I did when I first fought Conner, Sally, and Jenkins. As Ramo took out the Marine's I could see him smile again as he charged us and got Conner in the gut. As he was sent flying from the force of Ramo's stab I looked at him before I engaged Ramo with a swift strike to his left arm stunning it. As he tried to slash me I could feel my left arm starting to slow me down as I kept on dodging every slash he threw at me until I got an opening and I stabbed him in the gut and he fell over stunned as well. As I smiled as they all got up I could see that the Marines were all high fiving each other. As I helped up Wighen I then walked over and helped up Ramo. As soon as everybody was up I started to follow my team back into the structure Ramo stopped me. "Follow me." He said.

As I started to follow him we walked into the jungle until we reached the ridge where I talked with Wighen. As he stopped I did as well and he looked at me. "After seeing you fight today I have talked with my brothers and sister and we have agreed that you are worthy to go onto the next level of your training. You are lucky human. Rarely has a Sangheili gone on to this training. But luckily I have. And I will be your teacher. Hand me your sword." He said. As I tossed it to him he caught it and pushed a button on the hilt and it started to change. As the hilt started to turn into a staff as soon as it was done extending a plasma blade extended from the top of it and as soon as I stopped I saw that it turned into a fucking scythe. "A scythe? How come I have never seen this when fighting the covenant?" I asked as he tossed it to me and I caught it.

"This is called a Reaper. A weapon that almost none of the Sangheili know about. Only about 1 of every 10000 Sangheili know about this. But only I am the last one that knows about this." He said. "Now practice with it." As I started to practice swinging the reaper it was pretty light and heavy at the same time. As I swung it in circles over my head with one hand and then I planted the hilt into the ground and I smiled at Ramo and he smiled back. "You are skilled with a reaper for a first timer. May I ask how?" he asked.

"Well I actually made a wooden scythe when I turned 13. It was actually the same size and the same weight as this." I said smiling again.

"No matter. But you have a warning about this training. No other humans must know about this training and no other elites must know about this training." Ramo said putting his left hand on my right shoulder.

"I will." I said.

"Okay then. Using the reaper is a last resort weapon. When the reaper is the brought out it senses all beings around it and it gives the user power to the amount of enemy's in the area. But if the power is overused. It could kill the user." Ramo said. As I thought that over I realized that I would only be able to use it in a dire situation. "What about using 2 of them?" I asked thinking about what I just said.

"There has never been a duel wielder of the reapers. But there is a chance it could be possible. But the reapers come alive when they are first turned on. Only when they have accepted their user can their full power be achieved. But with 2 reapers the reapers have to accept the other for them to be used." As I pulled out my other sword I pushed the button on the hilt and it transformed into a reaper. Then my mind started to go crazy. I saw flashes. I saw Marine's dead bodies. Like I was seeing memories of all the swords kills. As I saw Marine after Marine's dead bodies it was starting to get to much for me as I fell to my knees on the ground. As soon as the memories stopped flowing I could feel my head become clear as I stood up. As I looked at the weapons I saw that the blades had changed colors. My colors, forest green and gold. When I looked at Ramo he had his mouth open in awe. "Never has a reaper in the history of the Sangheili ever had different blades. You are a rare case indeed." He said closing his mouth.

"I saw all the Marine's these swords had killed. Is that normal?" I asked with a worried tone.

"No it isn't. It is rare for that to happen. This means that the reapers think of you as an ally and as a friend. Now it is time for you to name them to complete your ownership of them." He said. As I started to think of names suddenly 2 names popped up into my head.

"mercy." I said lifting up the left one.

"And death." I said lifting up the right one. Then suddenly they shined brightly and then they went back to their original lighting. "They have accepted their names. But know this. Now that they have finally come alive they will continue to stay alive no matter what form they are. Sword, anything. You have been warned. Now I think it is time for us to return to the others. It is starting to get quite cold." As I transformed the reapers back into sword form I put them into their compartments and I followed Ramo back to the camp. When we got back Ramo walked over and started talking with his brothers as Wighen walked over. "I believe that your training went well?" she said smiling.

"Yes I have. Well I think it's time to get some sleep. Shit I forgot to set up a patrol schedule for the nights." I said hitting my head.

"Don't worry. Me and my brothers have talked over with your human allies. We will have a 2 Sangheili and 2 humans and will switch every couple hours. Since we are odd with Sangheili I will be the only Sangheili on the last watch with you and the last of the humans who haven't already been on patrol. You will be woken in my patrol as well." She said.

"Did I already mention that you are smart?" I said causing her to laugh. As I walked over to my tent I took off my armor and I grabbed the girls and I went to sleep.

When I opened my eyes it looked like I was in my dream world because I was back on the frigate. As I walked around I found 2 people and I walked up to them. "Hello friend." They both said at once.

"Hello. May I ask your names?" I asked.

"You named us yourself. We are mercy and death." Now that took me by surprise.

"But how is that possible? You are on my armor?" I said getting confused.

"Once a reaper comes alive we connect to our host. You were different because you are using 2 reapers. So now we will be able to talk to you in your head." mercy said. I guessed it was mercy because it wore all green and that the other was death from it wearing all gold. "And you already figured out who we are by our colors." Mercy said.

"How the fuck did you know that?" I asked surprised.

"Since we are connected to you we can read your mind. There is nothing you can hide from us. When we showed you our memories when we were dormant you showed us all of yours. Your childhood, your time as a recruit, even your time in a place over 2000 years from now. We know it all." Death said.

"Did you like your previous owner?" I asked.

"No. he had no honor at all." Great, the reapers are just like elites. "We heard that." I should stop thinking now. "Yes you should." And stop thinking. "As we were saying he had no honor, he killed the unarmed and he never thought about his troop's safety." Mercy finished saying.

"You must go now. Since this is a dream time is sped up in the real world. You are being awakened by the one called Wighen. Good luck friend." They both said as I opened my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

When I sat up I saw Wighen at the door to my tent. "Time for patrol human." She said as she left. As I got out of my makeshift bed I walked over and put on my armor and I put the girls back into the helmet and I put it on. As I grabbed my assault rifle I walked out of my tent to see the other Marine's doing the same. As I went to my given position I found that it was with Wighen. As I walked over to her she noticed me and she smiled as I stopped next to her. "Ready to go out on patrol?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. As we started to walk around our given route we had to hide to avoid one of those large creatures that had attacked our camp. As soon as it went past we continued our route with no more sightings of the creature. As soon as we made it back to the camp we found everybody starting to wake up. As we started guide the scientist crew back to the excavation site I thought I heard scuffling coming from the ridges above us but I pushed them out of my mind as we reached the site. "Okay today we are going to search the last of the facility. I want Wighen, Ramo, and Uovn to come with us while you guys stay out here. Keep your com channels online at all times." As I entered the structure with the 3 elites leaving the Marine's out here we started to head into the structure past where we last stopped the recon. As soon as we were past that point we kept our weapons raised. As we reached a closed door it appeared as if something tried to get in. "what the fuck made these scratch marks?" I muttered as I touched them. They were roughly made and it looks like they have been here for a long time. As Wighen, Ramo, and Uovn got onto the sides of the door with a plasma grenade in case there were hostiles in the room. As I put my hand onto the door it started to slide open in the middle I raised my weapon at the door as it opened. When the door finished opening it was dark as fuck in there. As I turned on my light and I walked in with the elites behind me.

As I looked all around the room sending my live video back to the encampment there was nothing to see actually until we reached the end of the hall and right there was what appeared to be armor. As I walked up to it, I could feel my swords vibrating a little and they vibrated more as I got closer to the armor. "What the fuck is this?" I said as I put my assault rifle onto my back. "You better not touch that Spartan." I heard over my comms.

"And why should I listen to you?" I asked.

"Because it is needed for research. If it gets compromised I will bring up what had happened with the admiral and you will be court marshalled."

"Aw shut up." I said as I walked up to it. As I started to circle around it, it looked a tiny bit like Spartan armor but made with different materials. As I stopped in front of it I thought I could feel something pulling me towards it. As I started to walk away from it the force grew greater and then I fell onto my stomach and I could feel myself being dragged to it. "human." Ramo said as he ran over and grabbed my arm, but I was still being pulled towards it. As Uovn and Wighen came over and helped Ramo the force grew greater and then I went flying into the armor and there was a bright light. When I opened my eyes it looked like I was in space. As I started to walk it was like I was standing on a floor which made me freak out a little. "Girls. What's going on?" I asked getting no response.

"They cannot answer you because your conscience is here and they are back in the real world." I heard a voice say behind me. As I quickly turned around I saw what looked like a lady floating towards me. She had an odd looking face and she was wearing a kind a weird hat. "Do not be afraid human. I mean you no harm." She said.

"May I ask why I am here?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"You are here because you are needed in the future. Just like the other human was when he had to kill my husband." She said.

"Who was this other human?" I asked.

"He was called the master chief." She said surprising me.

"So what am I here for then?" I asked.

"You are here because the flood still lives and through your memories I have seen what they have done so far. So you will need something that only the forerunners can give you to help combat them. Also through your memories you have made great alliances and many friends that you call family. If they are to survive you need to take our gifts." She said. So all of the friends I have made. Will die if I don't take the gifts. Well shit on me and call me the god of shit this was a toughie to decide. "I'll do it." I said. As she smiled she got closer to me.

"Your first gift is to be able to combat the Gravemind's power to try to persuade you to their side. This is because we had lost a valuable asset during our war against the flood and it turned all of our defenses against us." she said as she touched my head and I swear I felt something after she took her hand off. "Your second gift is a weapon that is for sure to kill the Gravemind. It is called the weapon of light. But it must be used with all the courage you have in you." She said as a weapon floated into my hand. "And your last gift is the most important. It will be armor that can help combat the flood." But what about my colors? I thought sadly. "Do not worry about the colors. It takes the form of what you already have on but it's makes major modifications to you. The armor will make your defenses even greater. Your attacks even stronger, more knowledge of any creature you see, but at the price it failing you. Are you absolutely sure you want the gifts?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then it is done. Return back to your world and stop the threat of the flood." Just then there was another bright light and when I reopened my eyes I was on the floor of the structure. As I sat up I saw that the armor was no longer there. "Human… your armor… has changed…" I heard Ramo say. As I got up I started to look at my armor. It was slightly more bulky which made me look bigger, when I looked at me arms I could see that my gauntlets had changed a lot, the jackal shields now looked like they were created by the forerunners, as I turned on the plasma blades they were still the same except now they were forest green and gold. As I deactivated them I took off my helmet and it had also changed. On the sides it looked like more AI compartments and on the top of it looked like spin scales pointing backward on top, I must say it looked more badass then before. As I put my helmet back on I saw Marine's running in and they had their mouths open in awe had me. "Girls you still here?" I asked.

"We are still here. But your armor changed so suddenly that we had to start doing diagnostics on you. When Maria said that your armor was now half forerunner we could not believe it until Sam looked at all of the new systems and agreed with her. What happened?" Sapphire asked.

"Not even I know what happened?" I said.

"Do you know what you just fucking did?" I heard a man yell. As I looked back at the hallway standing there was a scientist, and he looked mad. "You need to relieve your armor so then we can study it." He said in a harsh tone. As he started to walk over he went behind me and opened the panel in the back. As soon as I felt him touch it he went flying backwards. "What the fuck!" he said as he got up and I walked over and picked him up. "Never touch the armor again." I said as I dropped him onto the ground and he ran out of here. "I think it's time for us to leave." Ramo said as he led the way out. As soon as we were outside we were struck by a catastrophe. Another giant creature had found our camp and was now trying to fight off the Marine's that stayed outside. When I saw the creature knowledge of it immediately filled my head. An armored scipion, a creature that has no known weak spots in its scaly armor, spits acid that can melt through the strongest metal. As I started to walk to it I cracked my knuckles and I could feel myself getting stronger by something. As soon as I was about 10 feet away from it, it tried to squish me with one of its appendages but I quickly jumped into the air and landed onto its head as it shook around trying to shake me off. I then felt something come out of my boots into the creature's head that caused it to shake even harder. I then lifted my left hand and I saw a light come from the palm and as I grabbed scipion's head it started to screech as it then suddenly dissolved into nothing and I fell onto my feet on the ground. As I looked back at my left hand the light had faded and Conner ran over. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked in amazement.

"Not even I know Conner." I said. Just then I could like feel my armor changing. When I looked at my arms the armor looked like it just grew scales. "Did my armor just upgrade itself?" I asked myself.

"Yes it did Joseph. It seems that your suit now has the power to upgrade itself when you grab onto something that the armor can use." Sam said. "It is a very complicated system and I don't even understand it."

"Well that makes the 2 of us." I said. Then I noticed Ramo motioning for me to come over and I did walk over. "Demon, I sense that there is another presence near here, but I cannot say what or who for I don't know." He said.

"Sapphire do a scan please." I asked her.

"Scanning… we got covenant ships inbound. About 30 drop ships." She said.

"Shit. Think it's a good time for the reapers?" I asked him.

"It is all up to you my student. They only obey you and you alone. I must prepare for battle." Ramo said as he ran off to tell the others. "So do you have a plan Joseph?" Sapphire asked.

"Well let's just say that if the covenant knows we are here then I think we need to holdup in the structure or take cover in the jungle." I said.

"And if all that fails?"

"Let's just say that I plan on shooting my way out of this."


	8. Chapter 8

As I ran back to the encampment I could hear a Marine trying to warn the frigate about the attack. As soon as I made it back to the encampment some of the Marines were leading the scientist into the structure which was a good idea but they would have nowhere to run if the frontline fell. As I ran over to my team they all had 2 weapons not including their energy swords. "alright team. Here is the plan…"

As soon as I saw the drop ships leave I started to climb down the tree and I gave the signal to Wighen's team. The signal told them to start phase one of the plan. This is that they would be the first to engage the enemy and to fall back into the dense jungle when the covenant gave chase. As I watched them run out of the jungle I started to hear assault rifle fire. As soon as I got off of the tree I started to run towards second position where I was going to meet with Wighen's team. As I saw then running towards me I engaged active camouflage and I got into position. As I saw them run past they were being followed by a bunch of jackals, grunts, and a mixture of elites and brutes. As they all ran past me I started to run after them. As the other teams opened fire from different positions that made it hard for the covenant to pinpoint where they were I walked into the middle of them and I drew my swords which caused my active camouflage to fade and then a grunt screeched. "IT'S A TRAP!" and then I charged them. As I started killing them I sliced and diced multiple grunts and jackals and I sure did hope that the teams didn't hit me as I sliced a grunts head in two and then I jumped into the air and I landed on top of a brute knocking it to the ground and then I stabbed it and then thrust upwards causing it to slice the upper half of the brute in half and it coated my sword in its blood as I jumped of and flipped in the air and then stabbed 2 elites at the same time in the chest. as I pulled out the swords I back flipped over a brute with a hammer that had tried to hit me with a sideways swing but as I landed behind it a sniper shot took it out. When I looked around they were all dead and all the Marine's and friendly elites ran over. "so was that literately all of their forces?" I asked.

"no it wasn't sir. That was just a recon group. The rest of them are approaching the excavation site." A Marine said.

"shit I don't have a plan for that happening. I suggest we all run back to the excavation site and try to take them by surprise." I said as we all started to run. As we were running I heard gunfire and that made me more worried. As soon as we were reached the excavation site it was mayhem. The 5 Marine's that stayed behind here and there was now only 2 left and they were starting to fall back into the structure. As I jumped down the others followed suit except for Ramo's team who had snipers. As we charged the giant army of covenant we were spotted by a jackal sniper from somewhere and it shot at us but missed its first shot but the second shot I heard a Marine behind me yell in pain gaining the attention of the covenant as they opened fire on us. as I turned around there was a Marine on the ground dead with a shot to the head and it actually almost made me barf from the site. As we started to run we all jumped into cover I started to shoot the covenant blindly. But I didn't see any plasma fire coming at us so when I snuck a peak the elites were all kneeling. I wonder why. Then I saw one of the brutes walk over and it looked like it yelled at one of the elites. When I saw that the elite didn't answer. The brute put a spiker to its head and it fired killing it. As the other elites saw what the brute had done they all got up and started firing, at the brutes. As I saw that we might have had a chance in winning I ran out of cover with the energy swords and I saw several sniper shots hit near my feet but they never hit me as I jumped over a brute and landed on top of a grunt killing it and then I sliced the head off the brute causing blood to spurt out of it. That was when I saw the elites starting to die. They were dying one by one by 3 chieftains with gravity hammers. As they were killing the elites I realized that they were trying to get to me. As I ran at a group of grunts an explosion sent me flying and as I tumbled on the ground I looked up to see something I never thought I would see here. It was a fucking scarab. As I watched the scarab it fired at me again except this time it sent me flying high into the air and as I crashed through multiple trees I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was not on the ground. I was in a fucking web. But I wasn't cocooned. As I struggled on the web I saw that I was able to stand up and I could walk on it without falling which was weird. Just then I heard a screech. When I turned to look at where it came from it was a scipion. And this one was fucking big. As it approached me on the giant web I thought I saw a lot smaller scipion's behind it. "girls what should I do?" I asked. I waited a couple seconds and I got no response. Shit they must of gone offline after when I crashed. As the scipion continued to approach me I was wondering what to do until I think I snapped for some reason. "LISTEN!" I yelled and it instantly stopped moving and cocked its head at me. "I know why you are attacking me. You think I am a danger to your kids am I right?" I asked. It then nodded its head a little. "but you must listen to me and stop trying to hunt us. and I know that you are hunting us because you need food for your kids. And I know a place where you can get a lot of it. But it will only work if you help me." I said. After a couple minutes of silence it screeched so loud I tried to cover my ears but they were under my helmet. As it stopped screeching I noticed several more scipion's coming down the trees and they all stopped. As I looked at them the big one lowered its head and I think it wanted me to climb onto it. As I did I pointed into a direction and it went jumping from tree to tree towards where I pointed. When I touched my head to its head on accident I felt something inside of me seem to bond to it. _Must find food for children, must listen to strange creature. _ I heard in my head. so I thought of something. _I have a plan but it might mean death to some of your kind._

_We will do anything for our children, even if it means giving them ourselves to eat._

_Then let me off when we are at the edge of the jungle. Then await my signal to get some food. But leave the humans and whoever is helping us alone._

_Understood. It is nice to meet another creature that is as smart as us._

_Same here. Let me off. _As the scipion let me off at the edge of the jungle. I started to run towards the excavation site. As I got a view of the site I was worried. The covenant had taken prisoners, but was executing them one by one like every few minutes. Mostly elites though. I am surprised that the elites had started to bow and I need to know why. As I continued to watch the covenant I then spotted the scarab coming back from somewhere. If the scipion's had a chance I had to take out the scarab. As it continued over it stopped underneath me. As I jumped off I activated the jetpack and I landed on the top of the scarab as quietly as I could. As I snuck into the scarab I took out a grunt sentry and then dragged its body to a place where no one else would find it. As soon as it was hidden I approached the back of the scarab and immediately hid myself because of a brute. As I activated active camouflage I slowly went behind the brute and then I snapped its neck. As it fell to the ground I turned around and I looked at the power source. As I turned on the electric gloves I touched the shield surrounding it and it disappeared. Then my left hand started to glow. "Time for another upgrade." I muttered to myself. as I put the hand onto the energy core I could feel it draining it and I started to see the scarab dissolve. When I took my hand off I ran and jumped off the back landing onto my feet and as I looked at the scarab it disappeared. Then I felt something materializing on my right shoulder and when I looked it looked like a mini cannon. Must figure out how to activate it later. I said. As I said that I heard it turn on, so all I have to do is think and it turns on. Now that is awesome I thought as I activated active camouflage I started to sneak my way through the covenant patrols. _You can now start feasting. _I thought. Then I heard a giant screech and I saw the scipion's charging down the large canyon. As the covenant spotted them they opened fire and I knew that they wouldn't be able to penetrate their skin as the first scipion stomped onto a brute.

As I continued to evade through the covenant I first approached the humans and I cut them out of their restraints and then I ran over to the elites and cut them loose. As they engaged the covenant I deactivated my active camouflage and I pulled out the swords. As the covenant saw me they opened fire and my cannon on my shoulder pointed at a brute with a laser and I pointed my charged at it. As I charged at it I realized that it wasn't cannon on my shoulder but a target designator. As I sliced the brute into two and then I moved onto the next target. As I stabbed a grunt I saw that the elites and humans had grabbed their weapons and they opened fire on the covenant. As I also saw the scipion's wreaking havoc on the covenants vehicles. As I sliced the head off of the last jackal I watched the scipion's picking up a lot of the dead covenant. And as they walked off I waved good bye as I turned and saw a bunch of elites kneeling behind me. "uh why are you doing that?" I asked.

"because you have been chosen by the ancient's human, we are now bound by our religion to help you." A zealot said.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."


	9. Chapter 9

I had my mouth open in awe underneath my helmet. These elites are now bound. By their stupid fucking religion. To help me. Now that is just too much of a coincidence. As they all stood up they all gathered around me. "So what do you want us to do human?" the same elite asked.

"How about just help whenever you want." I said as I walked over to Conner, Sally, and Jenkins. "Man, am I still glad that you are on our side." Jenkins said.

"so am I. but I don't know about the elites helping me though." I said.

"But that's good right?" he said.

"I don't know. But I am guessing that the mission is also over?" I said.

"Yes it is, pelicans are coming in. when I told them we had more allies they immediately sent them." Just then I heard roaring of an engine and when I looked up we had multiple pelicans coming in. as the Marine's that were still alive started to load up the equipment the elites helped as well but they handled anything forerunner. As I also helped them the elites had their mouths open in awe at what I was doing when I was a higher rank then everybody. As soon as we got everything loaded we all got into pelicans. I decided to ride with a pelican full of elites so then they knew that I wasn't afraid of them. As we took off I saw several of the elites give me sideway glances but they quickly went away as we entered space ad approached the frigate. As we landed on the frigate I found out that the elites would need a ride to the corvette that they had on the planet so I offered them a ride later. As I started to walk away from all the elites I was stopped by 3 people. "Are you Spartan 12 aka general Joseph Fifer?" the one in front asked.

"Yes I am. May I ask why you ask?"

"We had gotten a call from one of the scientist on board and they told us everything you did that would make it hard for you to say that you didn't do it."

"So what?"

"We need you to remove your armor general. It is now property of ONI and you will have to hand over your 3 AI's as well."

"Fuck no. this armor was given to me and you can't just take it away."

"Oh but we can." As the one to the left of him pulled out something he pushed a button and I could feel my armor shut down. As the one on the right walked over and opened my armor they threw me out towards the elites surprising them and along with the Marine's. "We also have another thing to do that was authorized by ONI, officer John Leroy wants to kill you so we will let him." Just then I saw the one of the officers that I had faced in the arena stepped out from behind the men with a magnum out. "I waited a long time to do this." He said as he walked over and put the magnum to my head. I heard ruby scream as she saw what was going on and she tried to run over but Conner quickly ran over and stopped her. As I saw the officer put his finger on the trigger I closed my eyes waiting for the end when I heard a yelp of pain come from him. When I reopened my eyes the officer was no longer standing in front of me but a few feet away from me on the ground and I saw the magnum was cut in two. When I looked to my left standing there was an elite with an energy sword out. "You will not harm the one that has been chosen by the ancients." It said. As it stepped in front of me some of the Marine's ran over and helped me up. As I walked over to the armor they tried to protect it. "Since you now own my armor, it doesn't mean you own my weapons." As they parted I walked over and had Sapphire open the compartments and I grabbed the 2 energy swords and the lightrifle. "It was a good time Sapphire." I said.

"Yes it has. Let's hope we meet again, Sam, Maria, you want to say anything?" she asked as the last of them popped up.

"I am really going to miss you." Sam said.

"I am going to miss you girls too. But I need a favor from all 3 of you. I need you to make sure that you make sure that you keep each other online no matter what they do to ya. Can you promise me that?" I asked.

"We promise." They all said. I swear a tear went down my right cheek and I wiped it away as I put the helmet back onto the armor and I walked away. Just then I heard someone running behind me and when I turned around it was the officer running at me with an assault rifle raised to whack me in the head as hard as he could to kill me but he was suddenly sent flying by a unknown force. Then where he used to be standing was Wighen coming out of her active camouflage. "thanks." I said. As she nodded I could tell she didn't want the elites finding out she was a female since it is already known by the Ramo and the others. As the ONI people walked into a pelican with my armor I could tell that it was going to get a lot rougher without it to help me in battle. Just then ruby tackled me to the floor and was happy and scared at the same time because she thought I was going to leave her again. "its okay, its okay ruby. I'm not going anywhere." I said as she slowly calmed down. Just then the elites walked over. "So you are going to leave since I don't have the armor anymore huh." I said.

"That is not our way to leave behind a being that has been chosen by the ancients, we are asking if we can join you in your fight against the covenant. Even if you die we will still fight." A elite said. Okay what is up with me not expecting all of these things lately and this one has got to be the most unexpected one ever.

"I would be honored for you to join us." I said. As the Marine's cheered soon the elites started to cheer as well as I shook the hand of the zealot. Just then I noticed the admiral run over. "What the fuck happened here and where the fuck is your armor?" she said.

"Why don't you ask ONI." I said as I walked away. While walking I remember what the ONI person had said about a scientist calling them. And immediately one in particular popped up in my head. As I stormed through the hallways towards the lab onboard any Marine that was in my way got out of it when they saw my face. As I reached the lab I pulled open the door and it must have been my lucky day as he was the only one in there. "hello there." I said with a grin on my face as I closed the door with him pleading that he was sorry. As I lifted him up I was surprised that I still had all of my strength. "what you did has made me lose my girls. And I want you to pay for it." I said as I pulled back my fist ready to punch him. Just then the door opened and I heard a gasp. As I turned my head around standing there was Jenkins, Sally, and Conner. "Joseph what the fuck is you doing?!" he yelled.

"he made me lose the girls. And he must pay." I said turning my head back to look at him.

"Joseph. This isn't you. You would only kill if it was for the best. But this is just stupid revenge." Sally said.

"so what. People change." I said.

"not you." Jenkins said as he grabbed my pulled back fist. As I thought about what they were saying I dropped the scientist and I walked out the door Jenkins closed the door and the pleading restarted from the scientist. At least they would do it cause if I did he would be dead. As I walked back into the hanger elites started to board the pelicans to be taken back to the corvette to get it operational for travel. So I decided to go with them. As I boarded a pelican I could see that the elites on the pelican were surprised that I was coming with them. But I did promise them that I would come with them back to the corvette. As the pelicans took off I started to think about what I was going to do now. Now that I no longer had the girls with me.


	10. Chapter 10

A week, that's how long it's been since my armor was taken away. The scientist that had called ONI had been arrested for treason against the strongest and youngest Spartan ever. The elites that had joined us now came on any missions that command gave us but we didn't tell them about the elites or else something bad might happen. I was still leading my team on missions and we have been on 3 missions over the past week and we have completed them all with no casualties thank god. We were just returning from a insurgence in a covenant anti air cannons, we had to blow up 5 covenant anti-aircraft cannons but I must say that it was the easiest mission. As we landed back onto the frigate the admiral had ran over. "Joseph, we got a mission that you and your team needs to leave for immediately." She said.

"but we just got back from this mission. Cant it wait till tomorrow?" I asked.

"no it cannot. We recently lost contact with a ONI research facility and it is of the utmost importance that you figure out why."

"can I take another pelican to bring some more elites then?" I asked.

"yes you can." As she walked away I walked back over to my team as they were unloading supplies. "put it all back team. We got another mission." As I heard the Marine's groan I walked over and talked to the zealot that had just joined my team. "pick any elites that you think should come on this mission." As he nodded I walked over and told a pilot that they were going to be taking a crew of elites much to her complaint but she said she would do it. As soon as all the supplies were back on the pelicans and the zealot grabbed 6 elites we all loaded up and went to the mission drop off coordinates. As we left the frigate I stood up in the middle of the pelican and activated the comms to the other pelicans. "okay team, our mission is to search an important ONI research base. Reason being is because command had just recently found out that the base had lost contact with us 3 days ago. Every other team they sent had not come back. But I plan for us to be the first. Conner, I need you and your squad to be our recon group. Sally, your squad will give us sniper support if necessary. Tooka, I need you and the rest of the elites to be with me and the last of the Marine's. can you do that?" as he nodded I continued. "command doesn't know what has happened to the base but I plan to find out why. Oorah to ashes Marine's."

"OORAH!"

"ETA is 5 minutes general. When we touch down we have orders to return to the ship until you call us. be safe." The pilot said.

"aren't we always." I said. This pilot was assigned to us and she actually made quite a few friends with some elites as well.

"no you are not. Touching down in 3… 2… 1… touchdown was a success. Grab what you need and get out." As we all started to load off the pelicans took off heading back to the frigate. As I checked out surroundings it was like we were in a barren wasteland. As we continued towards the research base we kept on our toes. "the base should be just above that ridge." A Marine said. As we hoofed it up onto the ridge it was a devastating site. The base was in ruins. The courtyard was completely wrecked but the actual building looked the worse. There were multiple explosion holes on the exterior and I sure did hope it wasn't like this on the inside. "Sally, have your team set up shop here. Conner recon the courtyard." As sally's team got into positions with their snipers, Conner's team hoofed it into the courtyard and started to search every inch of it. The rest of my team was getting restless when Conner called the all clear and we jumped into the courtyard. "sir I found something." A Marine from Conner's team yelled. As I ran over we found a body but it wasn't all bloody. "bullet wound and no plasma burns. Could be rebels." He said.

"I don't think rebels could of done all of this." I said as we entered the base leaving Conner's team outside to make sure we had a route out of here. "lights on." As all the Marine's lights turned on the inside looked worse than the outside. "holy shit." I muttered as we passed by a ripped apart tank. As we finally entered the base it was completely wrecked. There was multiple warthogs missing their back weapons, a lot of machine gun shells on the ground, but no sign of plasma burns or needles saying the covenant had been here. "search for the security room. It's the only way we can find out who did all this." As they nodded and split up I joined Tooka's group as we started to search the upper levels. Every room we went into we found dead Marine's and dead scientist. I almost felt bad for them for what they could have went through. "human. Over here." Tooka said. As I ran over he had found the security room. "keep 3 elites out here. Tooka you and the other 2 go down and tell the others we found the security room." As they left I walked over and sat down at the console and I started to look through the security footage. It was all going good until an explosion happened which looked like it came from a lab. And running out through the hole in the wall and landing on its feet was my armor. What the fuck. How did rebels get ahold of my armor?! I thought as it picked up a warthog and ripped it in half and threw it at a group of Marine's shooting at it. Whoever was in my armor knew all the systems in it. They were using my gauntlets, plasma blades, jackal shields, even active camouflage. As I watched a Marine hold up a rocket launcher to shoot the person the target designator on the suit spotted the Marine and as the rocket was shot it was grabbed from the air and thrown back at the Marine at an even faster speed killing him. Just then a sniper shot rang out and it hit the helmet sending the helmet flying off and that's what made me gasp. There was no one in the armor.

As the armor stopped fighting it walked over and picked back up the helmet and put it back on as it was still under fire and as it looked back at the Marine's that was when the video turned to static. "holy shit." I said as then an explosion happened. As I ran out the door the 3 elites at the door were now over at a ledge shooting at whatever made the explosion. As I ran over and looked over the ledge it was my armor. And it was back. "shit." I muttered as I started to run down the stairs and as I got to ground floor the armor was holding Jenkins in one hand in the air while shooting the others with an assault rifle but most of the bullets hit the cover and the rest went above the cover into the wall. "STOP!" I yelled. The armor then turned to look at me and then it dropped Jenkins and started walking towards me. "Joseph get out of there." Jenkins yelled. But I couldn't move. The reason why I couldn't move was because my fear was keeping me there. As the armor stopped right in front of me it bent over and it appeared to be looking at my face. When it stood straight up again it opened up like it was glad that I was back. As I got back in and everything turned back on I immediately fell to my knees as visions started to fill my mind. Armor brought to base… girls taken… armor put through tests… girls screaming… armor try's to save girls first time… fails… put into obliterate chamber… brakes out… attacks anything that stands in way… looking for girls… girls taken to secondary command base for experimentation… armor goes on outrage… shuts down until more humans arrive. As the memories stopped flowing into my mind I realized what I saw. The armor wasn't just adaptable. It was actually alive. As I stood back up I turned around and saw the Marine's and elites had their mouths open at me and Jenkins ran over. "the armor caused all of this?" he said still not believing it.

"yes it did." I said.

"so now what sir?" a Marine asked.

"we got a few friends to save." I said as I cracked my neck and knuckles.


	11. Chapter 11

We were now in a pelican on our way to the coordinates to the secondary research base that we found in the bases computers. "sir has the admiral authorized this mission?" a Marine asked.

"no she didn't. but if you want to leave you can or you can stay in the pelican while I go grab the girls." I said.

"we are with you to the end no matter what demon." Tooka said. May have forgotten to say but he was the zealot. "and we are with you as well Joseph." Conner said smiling. As I smiled underneath my helmet I felt the pelican touch down and as I left the pelican everybody stayed here as I started to go into the base.

As I found the front door I knocked. "honey I'm home." I said before I power kicked the door down. Well the right side down the left one just swung open. As I walked into the base Marine's saw me and they immediately stepped to the side which made it a whole lot easier for me. As I kicked down the second door inside was a whole platoon of Marine's with their rifles raised. "that would be a bad idea." I said as I just walked right past them. As soon as I got past them I started to run through the base looking for the room that the girls were in. "demon. We are watching you in the base. If anything happens we will be there." I heard Tooka say over the radio. As I finally found the room the girls were in I kicked down the door and immediately came under fire. Fucking stupid turrets. They are so god damn annoying. And I couldn't activate my active camouflage since I didn't have Sam so I think now was a time to test the scipion scale upgrade. As I went around the corner into the room my shields immediately went down but the bullets just started to bounce off of me. As I walked up to one of the turrets I ripped it off of the ceiling at I threw it at the other turret causing it to make a mini explosion. As soon as I saw that they were offline I kicked down another door and I noticed in the corners was the scientist. I then saw lasers hitting the girls and I quickly ran over and I ripped them all off of their robotic arms and I threw them to the side as I grabbed the girls and put them into my helmet. And I could see them starting to fade. Shit on me and call me the god of shit. As I started to run out of the base as soon as I got outside I was encountered by 5 scorpions. "give up the AI's and you will die a quick and painful death." I heard a familiar voice yell. When I looked at where it came from I immediately got mad. It was the one of the ONI people from the ship a week ago. "fuck you." Alright then OPEN FIRE!" he yelled as I jumped and all the scorpions fired where I just was and I landed on the roof of where the door was and then an explosion happened. A plasma explosion. I then saw plasma fire start to shoot around the scorpions and the scorpions tried to find where they were. Soon the Marine's in the tanks abandoned them all as they started to blow up one by one. I then started to run back to where the pelicans were and as soon as I got their we all got in and lifted off. "punch it!" I yelled to the pilot.

"why sir?" she asked.

"because the girls need help." Just then I felt the pelican pick up speed severely as we reached the frigate in almost ¾ the time it took us to actually reach the research base. As soon as the pelican landed I jumped out and I started to run towards the maintenance room. As soon as I reached it I quickly pushed it open and I surprised all the scientist inside as I ran over and I reached the main spot and I sat down. As I pulled out the girls and put them in, Sam was farthest away from being full, Sapphire was second, and Maria was third. As I pulled up multiple screens I was trying my best to try and save them until a hand went onto my left shoulder. "Spartan. Let us try." I heard a voice say. As I got up the scientist gathered around and they started to get to work as I leaned on a wall.

It has been so far 20 minutes since they started to try and help them. I heard arguing a couple times but it was quickly stopped. Just then they all started to clap and the woman walked over. "they are stable and functioning. I must say that you really know how to pick them Spartan." She said. As I walked over I saw all of their blue orbs and I kind of chuckled when I remembered that Sam's was smaller than sapphires and Marias. As I pulled them out and put them into my helmet and then I quickly went onto my knees and grabbed my helmet as more memories came into my mind. The girls screaming… Sam getting the worst of it… Maria losing hope… Sapphire resisting them… Sapphire punished… so much screaming. As soon as they stopped I stood up and I clenched my fist and I walked out the door after I thanked them all and they smiled. And the first place I went was to the bridge. As I passed by elites and Marine's they had their mouths open in awe as they saw that I was back in my armor. As soon as I reached the bridge the admiral saw me and got a shocked look on her face but it quickly changed to a smile. "so what happened at the base?" she asked.

"the armor happened." I said getting a confused look from her.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"my armor came alive and completely wrecked the base up. It left no survivors. But my armor is actually alive admiral. It has memories and as soon as I put it on I got the memories from when the armor was taken. They experimented with it and they experimented on the girls. The girls almost died." I said getting a gasp.

"where are they?" she asked with a worried look.

"they are right here but they might be offline for a while since they have been through a lot." Just then chatter came up on a comm channel. "this is pelican 132 with ONI personal. Requesting permission to land?"

"permission granted. Land in hanger 3" As she turned off the comms unit I followed her to hanger 3 as the pelican landed and the back opened I immediately got worried. In the back of the pelican was 10 Marine's, 4 Spartans, and the ONI officer from the base. As he saw me he got a mad look on his face. "ARREST THIS MAN! ARREST HIM!" the officer kept yelling.

"why officer?" the admiral asked.

"because he broke into a research base and stole back the AI's taken from him. No wait instead of arresting him kill him. The armor as well." He said. Immediately the Spartans and Marine's with the officer raised their weapons and started to surround me as the admiral was pulled out of the circle. "what are you doing officer!? You have no jurisdiction here." The admiral said.

"yes I do ever since he escaped the research base." He said with a smile.

"that would not be wise humans." I heard a voice say. Just then elites started to materialize behind of all the Marine's and Spartans and I saw Tooka appear behind the officer. As the Marine's and Spartans turned around they were all surprised to see the elites behind them. "leave the demon alone." Tooka said.

"and why? If you kill us everybody on the ship will die because they would be traitors to the UNSC. You're lucky I haven't already told command about you yet." He said with a smile.

"well then I am arresting you." I said pulling out my swords.

"arrest me?" he said turning back around. "you can't arrest me for doing nothing except my job." He said again smiling.

"for doing illegal experiments on AI's. that's what I can arrest you for." I said.

"did you just say experimentation on AI's?" a Spartan said putting down her weapon.

"yes I did. And I have the AI's that can prove my theory. But thanks to this bitch they are going to be offline for a while." I said.

"ONI officer Jeremy kindler. You are under arrest for experimenting on AI's." the Spartan said pulling his arms to his back and cuffing him. "you are under my command now release me." The officer said as they dragged him into the pelican and they took off. "so what happened to the corvette?" I asked the admiral.

"it left to try and gather more followers to your cause. You really are popular with the elites." She said. Suddenly the frigate shook from an explosion before I could say anything. "johns. What the fuck hit us?" the admiral said over her radio.

"_ma'am a corvette has just appeared from slipspace and it opened fire on us. it took out our main weapon as soon as it left slipspace."_

"send out our frigates to engage them."

_Sir the frigate hatch has been damaged. They can't get out. Ma'am I got multiple boarding parties leaving the corvette."_

"send fire teams to engage them as they board us." she then turned to look at me. "Spartan I need you to go and help wherever you can. I'll keep you posted from the bridge." As she ran out of the hanger Marine's and elites surrounded me. "okay here's the plan. They will most likely try to board us in the hanger and try to flank us with boarding parties all around the ship. Sally, split up your team to cover the 3 hangers. Everybody else split up to try and hold the hangers. I will try to engage the other boarding parties around the ship. Good hunting." As they all started to run towards the other hangers as I ran into the halls of the frigate. Just then an explosion happened near where I was and as soon as I got back up covenant started to pour in as I pulled out the lightrifle and opened fire on them. Before the boarding party even knew I was there I killed the brute and the grunts all went into disarray so they were easy pickings. "Spartan, hanger one is having trouble keeping the covenant out of the ship. I need you there now." As I started to run through the halls I put away my lightrifle and I pulled out the swords. _We will fight to the death for you friend. _I heard mercy say. "good. Cause I need you both right now." I said to them as I rounded a corner. _Then we will fight. _As I charged into the first hanger I could see a lot of Marine and elite bodies on the ground and the covenant didn't have many losses. As I engaged active camouflage I started to sneak around them and as soon as I got behind them I jumped onto the phantom in the middle and I walked on top of it to the front. "you picked the wrong ship to board." I said as I jumped off the phantom and I landed in the middle of a group of brutes sending them all flying as I disengaged active camouflage and I charged the covenant. As soon as I charged the elites that came on the boarding parties noticed me and bowed as I slashed and hacked the other covenant. As I rolled over a kneeling elite I slash a brutes head off and then I lept over the body as it fell and I landed in the middle of 4 grunts as I spun around sending them all flying as I slashed their methane tanks and they went flying into the air and then exploded. "Spartan 3 more corvettes just appeared out of slipspace but they are firing at the corvette. Also we have phantoms leaving the corvette which had elites on board. I'm guessing friends of yours?" she said over radio.

"most likely." I said. As I watched the last of the covenant in the hanger board the phantoms and spirits and they left the ship but were shot down by the ship rather quickly. "humans. We are not your enemies but allies. We wish to board your ship to speak with your leader." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Opha' is that you?" I asked over the radio.

"Joseph! It is so good to hear your voice again." Opha' said. I was glad that Opha' was still alive and he must have been really busy cause now he has 3 ships. He's fucking good. As I watched 3 phantoms fly into the hanger and they landed I looked around for Opha. "hello demon I am looking for a human called Joseph. Where can I find him?" an elite asked.

"so you don't remember me either Opha?" I said jokingly as I took off my helmet hearing him gasp.

"Joseph! When did you become a demon?" Opha asked.

"not even I remember how long it's been. How have you been?" I asked.

"our cause has been good and we have been gaining many followers, kig-yar, Sangheili, unggoy, and even a few mgalekgolo." He said.

"that's great. And I'm guessing you've noticed the elites here?" I asked.

"yes I have and I am a little bit worried." He said.

"you shouldn't be. They are all following me ever since my armor became half forerunner." I said.

"well that must have been quite an adventure Joseph." Opha said.

"Joseph the corvette has returned just letting you know." The admiral said over the radio.

"and you have a corvette as well human. Impressive." Opha said.

"Marine's and elites on ship. Prepare for slipspace jump to distress signal from my other ships." The admiral said over the comms. "mind if Opha's ships come?" I asked over radio.

"they may. Sending coordinates to you. Might want to join Opha on the corvette then." The admiral said. As I boarded the phantom with Opha I saw that Uovn, Ramo, Damk, Quen, and Wighen had gotten on as well. I wonder when Wighen will tell Opha about her being here. It's all up to her I guess. As the phantom closed up and took off we were heading straight to the lead ship of Opha's mini fleet. As soon as we landed I walked with Opha into the bridge and as we entered the elites in there bowed when they saw me but I told them to not do that. It actually gets quite annoying sometimes. As Opha sat down at the commander chair I gave the elites the coordinates and they relayed them to the other 3 corvettes. As a slipspace opening started to come up and we went through I was wondering if what we were going to was actually a distress signal. Or a trap


	12. Chapter 12

While in slip space I was wondering what I should do when Opha started talking. "go see my ship quartermaster. He will tell you how you can help." As I left the bridge I walked through the halls and past multiple grunts and elites. I was still amazed that they had changed their colors to my colors still. Oh well. As I entered the hanger I was stopped by a white zealot. "Opha sent me to ask the quartermaster what I can do to help." I said.

"then it is a pleasure to have you here demon. I am the ships quartermaster. Follow me." As I followed the elite I saw that elites were preparing seraphs and orbital banshees that were also green and gold. Now I think the color scheme is an obsession. As I stopped following the elite as he stopped we were in front of a banshee. "you will be piloting this banshee. I suggest you learn all the controls for flight. I have other matters to attend to. Good luck demon." As the elite left I looked at all the controls for the banshee and I immediately knew all the controls. So the armor also does vehicle knowledge. Nice. As I went to the front of it I found human spray paint. So that's how they changed the colors on the vehicles. As I grabbed 3 kinds of spray paint I started to put my symbol on the front on the banshee. My symbol was a black saw for the background and a green Spartan helmet in the middle with 2 gold swords crossing in between the saw and helmet. As soon as I finished I was glad that they had spray paint. "all fighters, prepare for launch as soon as we exit slipspace." I heard an elite yell. As I saw elites and grunts running to their fighters and they got in them and they floated up I ran into mine and I started it up. "so you are finally flying a banshee?" I heard Sapphire say.

"man am I glad to hear your voice again." I said as the banshee floated up into the air.

"well sorry about not talking sooner. Me and Maria have actually been online for a while but Sam needed our help to come online." She said.

"at least you kept your promise." I said. As I looked at the shielded hanger I saw us exit slipspace and then immediately saw the battle. There were 2 of 5 human frigates still fighting and they were facing 6 corvettes. As the fighters launched I pushed the throttle and I went speeding out of the banshee. Just then my left hand started to glow. "shit. Guess let's see what this gets me but I hope I can still fly it." I said as I shot down an enemy banshee. As I saw the banshee start to dissolve I was then flying through the air freely and just then something materialized where I was and when I looked around I saw that I was in a fighter. It resembled a banshee and a falcon combined. The cockpit resembled a falcon but it looked completely forerunner. On the sides I saw the wings that looked like banshee wings. But there was 2 of them on each side. The body of the ship actually resembled a combined banshee and falcon body. Over the top of the ship it was long and smooth like a banshee and on the sides it looked like weapon holders. When I looked at the weapons there was 4 plasma cannons, 2 on each front wing, there was also 3 guns on the bottom of the cockpit on the outside and they looked like machine guns. I think there were more weapons but I would have to check when I get out of this. But the ship also had a grappling hook that looked forerunner. As I looked at the wonders of this upgrade I then smiled as I put the throttle on full and I charged the incoming enemy banshees. _Sir we have a new contact along with the 4 corvettes and frigate. It appears to be forerunner. Should we engage?_ I heard over the radio. "that would be unwise. This is Spartan 12 and I am the pilot of the forerunner ship. The corvettes that just exited slipspace are friendlies. Is there anything I should know about the corvettes?" I asked over the radio as I was being chased by 3 banshee's in-between the 2 frigates. _When we lost our other 3 ships we read that the covenant had taken prisoners on boards 3 elite class ships. The last 3 are ships led by brutes._ "that's all I need to know. Fall back to the cluster of friendly ships. The fighters will give you as much cover as possible." As I was flying past the frigates I saw them start to turn towards the cluster. As I looked at the frigates I was hit by some plasma fire from the banshees chasing me. "I wonder what this button does?" I muttered when I pushed a button and suddenly I was behind the banshees as I opened fire on them with the plasma cannons. The plasma from the cannons was orange and they fired out very fast as I destroyed all 3 banshees in just a few seconds. holy shit this ship was strong. As I continued to shoot enemy fighters out of the sky I was starting to take heavy damage. _Spartan 12 we found the Marine's. sending you coordinates to the 3 elite ships. Good luck Spartan. _I heard over the radio. I don't need luck. As I started to fly towards the first corvette it started to focus all of its weapons at me. As I flew around the ship it was getting hard for me to try and land in the hanger. The constant fire on me was ridiculous. The plasma cannons must be overheating at some point until they stopped firing. I really do have great luck. As I flew into the main hanger I was wondering how to get out of the ship when it dematerialized and I landed on my feet in the hanger surprising all the covenant in there. "time for me to have some fun." I said as I drew my energy swords and I charged them all. As I slashed and hacked all the grunts and jackals the elites all started to bow. Seriously. That is starting to get really annoying. As I sliced the head off of a jackal my left hand started to glow again when I was next to a wraith. "another upgrade." I said as I smiled underneath my helmet and then touched my hand onto the wraith and it dissolved. Suddenly I felt a jolt and when I looked at my visor and I saw that my shield bar had gotten 3 times larger and it was going from one side of the visor to the other. Stronger shields. Nice. As I continued through the corvette I found the prison room and it was guarded by a bunch of brutes. When I activated my active camouflage I was about to charge in there when a bunch of elites just charged into the room and started to slaughter the brutes. As I deactivated my active camouflage the elites started to bow before me as I walked over and opened up the cells. As the cells shields deactivated the Marine's in them ran out and grabbed weapons from the dead brutes. "Take control of the ship. I got a few other ships to take care of." I said as we entered the hanger.

"Can I come with for reinforcement's sir?" a Marine asked.

"I don't know if my ship can carry peoples." I said.

"Sir? You left hand is glowing." He said. As I looked at my left hand it was near a phantom. Let's see what I get this time. As I put my left hand onto the phantom and as it dissolved I saw the Marine's and elites had their mouths open is awe as it was no more. I then jumped into the air and my fighter materialized. When I looked at it I actually did have places for people. And where they could be was 4 turrets they could use and breathing mask. How fucking lucky I am right now I should change my name to lucky. As 4 Marine's ran over and got onto the turrets the elites and Marine's stormed off to take the bridge. Note to self. Ask Wighen if I really look that much forerunner. As I read that the Marine's had just on their breathing mask I pushed the throttle and we went charging towards the next carrier. "Alright Marine's as soon as we enter the carrier my fighter will disappear until I need it again so be ready as soon as we enter." I said as we flew into the carrier as we entered the carrier we came under heavy fire from the brutes and elites shooting at each other. What the fuck was happening. I thought as we landed. In the middle of the entire firefight.

As we landed I activated a new attachment I added to the armor. As the bubble shield activated we came under fire from the brutes. "Move wherever I move." I told the Marine's. As I started to walk towards the brutes I pulled out the swords. As soon as we reached the brutes I deactivated the shield and as I lept at the brutes the Marine's crouched down and opened fire with the spikers. As I sliced the head off of brute I stabbed another in the gut and pulled it out just as I was sent flying by a hammer brute into the wall making me drop my swords were I was hit. "shit." I said as I saw the hammer brute start slowly walking towards the Marine's. "Sam are you online?" I asked as I started running towards it.

"I finally am joey. I must say it is nice to final be with you again. So Whatcha need." She asked.

"Activate gauntlets please. Also do you think you can also try to hook up all systems to my tactical pad that would be great?" I said as my close range gauntlets turned on and I quickly threw my right arm back and then threw my punch right as I reached the hammer brute causing its head to explode into brains and skull pieces and as the body went sailing over the Marine's and into a grunt that was running away. As I quickly pulled back my right arm I ducked a brutes arm swinging at me from my right and then I threw a left upper cut sending his head to look upwards and then I threw my right fist into its gut causing a shotgun blast to send it flying into the brute that had just got up. Man that brute is having a unlucky day. As soon as all the brutes, grunts, and jackals had died the elites ran over. "What the fuck is going on." I asked an elite.

"The what you call brutes have made us targets once again by the entire covenant. I ask if we could join your team." He asked.

"You may. Get into any drop ships you have and head over to the lead corvette. Opha we have elite allies coming to your ship. The brutes have made them targets just like what happened long ago." I said the last part over the radio. As the elites ran off to dropships I ran and found the cells. As I ran through the hall with the cells I finally found the control panel and as I pushed a button the cells opened. "Alright Marine's get in line." I yelled. As they all got into line I noticed that a few of them didn't. "Everybody!" I yelled.

"Why should we follow your orders?" one of them asked with a smile.

"Because if you don't I will shove my general foot up your ass." Immediately they got into line.

"Alright Marine's. This covenant vessel is still swarming with brutes. Your orders are to kill any covenant except for elites. Unless they shoot at you. Is that under stood?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Then grab some weapons and get going." As I ran the opposite way that they were running I made it back into the hanger and found the Marine's. "I need you 4 to stay here and help the Marine's on board this ship. They ran that way." As I pointed in their direction they nodded and they started to run. As I jumped into the air and my fighter materialized I flew out the hanger just as one of the 3 brute ships exploded sending a shockwave that made my fighter move a little but it didn't mess up anything. As I flew towards the last elite ship suddenly a cannon hit my fighter out of nowhere and it dematerialized and I went flying into the middle of the hanger and as I landed I sent a small shockwave that should of knocked down anybody near me. As I got up I saw that all around me was brutes, jackals, and grunts. Over to my left was a bunch of elites taken prisoners. As I smiled underneath my helmet once again I decided to switch things up this time. As I looked at my tactical pad on my wrist I cycled through it until I found the gauntlets and I turned them off. As I cracked my knuckles and head at the same time. "Let's have some fun!" I yelled before I charged them with only my fist. As I dodged to the left of a hammer brute downward swing I delivered multiple punches to the gut and then a quick upper cut and then a powerful right punch to the gut sending it flying into the mini army. As they all then opened fire on me 3 hammers struck behind me sending me all the way up to the ceiling. As I flipped myself and my feet touched the ceiling I pushed off and I launched myself right into the same brutes with the hammers killing them all as I landed. As I got back up I saw that the elites had started hand to hand combat with their brute captors nearby. As several jackals ran over they tried to barricade me in with their shields but I did a quick 360 leg swipe knocking them all down and as I grabbed the nearest jackal and I ripped its shield off while it was still on and I threw it at a group of brutes running at me. As the shield sliced off all the heads of the brutes down the middle I ran and jumped on top of it while it was still in the air and as soon as it started to slide on the ground I put out my arms like a scarecrow and as I thrust my feet sideways the shield started to spin and my fist started to hit jackals and brutes in the face. As the shield stopped at the wall I looked behind me all the brutes and jackals fell on top of one another. As I walked up to them I stabbed each one with an energy sword as the elites finished off the last of the covenant in the ship. As a pelican flew over and picked me up quickly I saw that the last of the brute ships had been destroyed. As I got back to the admirals lead ship I was told to head to the bridge. As I walked through the ship I was thanked by elites and humans.

As I entered the bridge I found the admiral talking to 4 other people on holograms. "Spartan. You made it." She said.

"Yes I have sir. May I ask why you have asked for me?" I asked as I took of my helmet.

"I have been talking to command and they think that they need you to answer some questions."

"I will answer whatever I can."

"First question is what influenced you to become the best Marine ever?"

"To save my family. But I was too late for my parents but I was able to save my little sister who I am keeping an eye on right now. Should be with Conner right now." I answered.

"Next question is what do you think about the war?"

"The war is complete idiocy. If the covenant just made peace with every being they there encountered there would be no need for the war."

"Last question. What do you think about leading troops into battle?" this time a woman asked and it was the one in the middle.

"I think I'm okay and I always worry about my team. Through all the times I have led my team into battle I have had no casualties at all." As the hologram people smiled at each other they called the admiral to lean in. as I watched them talk to each other without hearing what they were saying the admiral then smiled at them and then walked over. "Good job Spartan for all you have done. You will be a great addition to the fleet commanders." She said.

"Does this mean…"

"Yes it does. You are now a fleet commander."

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I have a couple things to say. First of all I am glad I am finishing this story today because it is my birthday. 12/12/1998. The day I was born and I am finally 16. Well I also got a couple things to say. First of all is the name of the next story. ****The Life As A Admiral.**** And yes there is no Equestria thing this time but the next one is the finale of the entire series. But there will be a aftermath story so don't worry about it. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


End file.
